


Shadow Plays [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Post-Movie(s), Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Time Loop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: En donde Thor vive un día más veces de las que puede contar y Loki no sabe cómo arreglarlo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow Plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433464) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Al parecer soy de las que tiene tiempo libre y se lo piensa gastar en traducir una nueva historia de 20k ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Como siempre, es un honor ser capaz de traer historias al español. Gracias a dreamlittleyo quien me permitió hacerlo posible y a ustedes, porque le dan una oportunidad. Espero que la disfruten y me acompañen durante los 8 capítulos.  
> Feliz cuenta regresiva de Avengers: Endgame.

 

El castigo de Loki es decidido incluso antes de que Thor vuelva con él a Asgard.

El teseracto los transporta de la tierra. Es un viaje rápido aunque desagradable; se siente como ser retorcido hacia la nada, luego ser forjado de vuelta por las fuerzas combinadas de la sangre y el fuego.

Loki y él se materializan en la vasta y dorada sala del trono de Asgard. El lugar está vacío a excepción de Odín y Frigga.

Thor está sorprendido de ver que los ojos de su madre están secos. Esperaba lágrimas ante el regreso de Loki; las esperaba incluso con más seguridad al notar el monstruoso dispositivo de metal silenciando a su hermano. Pero no hay tal cosa en los ojos de Frigga, incluso mientras se desliza por los escalones del trono de Odín.

Su expresión se suaviza al acercase a ellos. Su vestido y cabello brillan en tonos dorados a la luz de la puesta de sol de Asgard, los rayos desvaneciéndose en el cavernoso espacio.

“Mi hijo,” dice Frigga, tomando el rostro de Loki con ambas manos. Ella toca el feo metal de la boca y Loki se estremece visiblemente. “Esto no es para ti,” dice ella, y aunque su toque aun parece gentil, el metal cruje y se rompe en medio de sus dedos. Tira las piezas restantes a un lado y pasa sus dedos tranquilos por el cabello del otro.

El destello de un conflicto parpadea en la expresión de Loki, tan visible que aun Thor de perfil puede notarlo. Los ojos de su hermano vislumbran una lucha interior, y Thor no puede decir si se trata de una derrota o una victoria cuando su hermano susurra, "Madre."

“Lo siento,” continua Frigga e inclina un poco a Loki para darle un beso en la frente. “Lo siento,” repite, un tenue murmullo contra su cabello.

Luego retrocede un paso, y a pesar de seguir secos, cuando gira sus ojos hacia Thor puede ver cómo se le rompe el corazón. Ella da un paso hacia él, pero no intenta ningún toque gentil o darle una bienvenida cálida. Simplemente sostiene ambas manos abiertas, cansada y expectante, y Thor le entrega el teseracto en su extraño contenedor.

Ella da un vistazo sobre su hombro —hacia Odín, sentado y observando todo desde el trono— y parte de allí con su peso. El brillo azul tiñe su piel, y luce fría y pálida a pesar del calor del sol poniente.

Odín se coloca en pie y el movimiento llama la atención de Thor con una sensación de finalidad y temor. No hay palabras de por medio, pero Thor comprende la orden de su padre como si las hubiera habido. Las muñecas de Loki aún están siendo apresadas por las crueles cadenas de S.H.I.E.L.D, y el metal tintinea con suavidad mientras conduce a su hermano hacia el trono. Se detienen un paso más abajo del final de la escalera —más abajo que el Padre de Todo— y Thor contiene el aliento.

“Loki,” dice Odín en un tono de voz que al mismo tiempo suena antigua, agotada y cargada de poder.

“Padre de Todo,” dice Loki. Habla sosegadamente, pero la hostilidad brilla en sus ojos.

“Responderás por tus crímenes, hijo mío.” Los ojos de Odín brillan con las lágrimas que Thor no pudo encontrar en su madre. “Ojalá me hubieras dejado otra opción.”

La expresión de Loki se congela hacia algo cruel y desalmado. Sus labios se presionan en una fina y apretada línea.

“Siempre hay opción,” responde Loki. “Aunque muy pocas, tal vez, para un rey tan débil que no puede permitir misericordia.”

“ _Hermano,_ ” jadea Thor, sus dedos agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Loki.

“No,” gruñe el otro sin mirarlo. “No soy tu hermano. Y mi castigo no puede ser peor al decir una verdad que él ya sabe.”

“Tengo misericordia,” dice Odín, más calmado de lo que Thor esperaba. “Hay muchos que esperan verte muerto por la destrucción que has causado. Hay otros que preferirían verte encadenado y torturado en su lugar.”

“Pero tú ves más allá,” se burla Loki. “Dime, entonces, Padre de Todo, ¿qué retribución reclama Asgard por mis pecados?”

“Tu magia será sellada. Completamente. Por un lapso de mil años. Y tal vez, durante ese tiempo, podrás llegar a entender la calamidad de tus decisiones.”

“ _No,_ ” sisea Loki. Pero no es solo negación, concluye Thor, sino incredulidad. La frente de Loki se contrae en consternación y dice, “No tienes el poder suficiente. No hay nadie en Asgard que pueda realizar esa tarea. Incluso con tu magia más potente —con la ayuda de los hechiceros más fuertes—, no puedes hacer esto.”

“Subestimas mis recursos,” responde Odín.

“Y tú me crees un _tonto,_ ” Loki chilla de vuelta. “No. Estás mintiendo. Solo puedes contener una parte. Por una década, un siglo, quizás. ¿Pero eliminar toda mi magia durante mil años? Eso es mucho incluso para ti, Padre de Todo.”

“No dije que sería mi propio poder el que llevaría a cabo tu sentencia.” Thor no puede despegar sus ojos de Loki, a pesar de la miseria en la voz de Odín cuando su padre continúa. “Tienes razón, por supuesto. No hay poder en Asgard que pueda inhibirte de esa forma. Pero existen otros reinos.”

Loki niega con la cabeza, y aunque la arruga en su frente se suaviza, sus ojos se estrechan con peligro.

“No,” repite en una voz calmada y silenciosa. “Necesitarás los hechiceros más poderosos de cinco reinos. Necesitarás a las Norns como mínimo y ellas no son amigas de Asgard.”

“Subestimas el miedo que inspiras,” dice Odín y, por un momento, los ojos de Loki se ensanchan. “Y es como has dicho. Seis hechiceros han venido, cada uno de un reino diferente, y cada uno con el poder y la bendición de su pueblo. Su magia será suficiente para atarte incluso a ti.”

Loki se queda en silencio y Thor no puede mirar a su hermano por más tiempo.

“¿Cuándo?” pregunta Thor. Sus ojos encuentran los de Odín a tiempo para ver cómo se resbala una lágrima por la mejilla de su padre.

“Mañana al atardecer,” dice Odín. Parece tener dificultad en apartar su mirada de Loki y dirigirla hacia Thor, pero al final lo hace, y continua, “Hasta entonces, se ha preparado una celda debajo del palacio. Tú mismo escoltarás a Loki allí.”

“Sí, padre,” dice Thor, pero las palabras son arduas de pronunciar a causa del nudo en su garganta.

 

Loki lo sigue en silencio mientras Thor lo guía a través del palacio —mientras navegan más y más abajo, lejos de la calidez de las paredes de oro. Las mazmorras debajo son sombrías y libres de sonidos, ocultas ante cualquier indicio de luz solar.

Es más allá de estos que Thor dirige a su hermano ahora, más abajo, por los estrechos pasillos y escaleras sinuosas, hasta que llegan a una delgada pasarela a través de una oscuridad infinita y vacía. Hay una puerta adelante, al otro lado del puente: un muro de piedra que a Thor le parece una tumba mientras él y Loki se acercan con lentitud.

A cada lado de la puerta ancha hay un guardia robusto con armadura completa. La puerta en sí está abierta, gruesa y pesada. A la vista parece ser de una madera fina, pero es más fría al toque, como si estuviera hecha de metal o piedra pesada. Loki vacila en el marco y Thor coloca una mano en su espalda baja. Siente el calor contra su palma cuando lo presiona a pasar del umbral hacia la habitación que lo espera, luego lo sigue sin cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Thor jamás ha sido de los que notan los pinchazos de magia en sus sentidos, pero incluso él puede sentir la fuerza de las barreras en este lugar. Le recorren la piel como un escalofrío tenso y desagradable. El campo no estaba diseñado para él y aun así siente cómo lo aplasta por todas partes, dándole un presentimiento de que podría contener cualquier cosa.

Está agradecido por la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente se siente culpable. Dejará a Loki aquí, en este espacio miserable. Lo dejará rodeado y atrapado hasta que el tiempo de castigo llegue, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué tipo de libertad será esa?

“Veo que aprendiste a seguir ordenes,” murmura Loki, rompiendo el silencio con el sonido venenoso de su voz. “Al fin el soldado perfecto de padre. Él debe estar orgulloso.”

Thor no le pregunta a Loki sobre qué más quería que hiciera. Ya lo sabe, y la tentación es muy fuerte sin ingresar la lengua de serpiente de su hermano en la ecuación.

Incluso ahora, en su propia cabeza, hay una voz enojada diciéndole a Thor que esto está mal. Los crímenes de Loki deben ser castigados, ¿pero cómo podría entregar a su hermano a tal destino? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo después?

La habitación en sí es vasta y vacía a su alrededor. Piscinas de luz helada se extienden desde las grietas a lo largo del suelo —no son fuego, sino algo más. Algún tipo de magia que le eriza la piel. Los arcos del techo son tan altos que se pierden en las sombras, al margen del brillo helado, y las paredes y el piso son increíblemente lisos. No hay muebles a la vista.

Thor se dirige hacia su hermano, sus zancadas ruidosas en el suelo liso, misteriosas en la inmensidad del espacio que los consume. Los hombros de Loki forman una línea de tensión nefasta y su postura se vuelve aún más rígida ante el acercamiento de Thor.

Su pecho duele con una abundancia de sentimientos de ira, frustrados e inútiles. Anhela tomar a Loki entre sus brazos y aferrarse a él de la misma forma en la que él no lo ha dejado hacer desde que eran niños. Quiere consuelo para sí mismo, casi tanto como quiere que su hermano acepte el pequeño consuelo que Thor podría ofrecerle. Quiere devolverlos en el tiempo y deshacer todas las ofensas que se han hecho mutuamente.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué tanto tendría que retroceder, incluso de ser posible? Antes de Midgard, eso es seguro. La traición de Loki no nació a la ligera. Su búsqueda de venganza fue mucho más allá de la simple rivalidad de hermanos. Thor sabe que su yo más joven era un desconsiderado; sabe que le ha hecho daño a Loki en cientos de maneras, y ninguna lo suficientemente pequeña. Y aunque sus errores no justifican todas las cosas que ha hecho su hermano, ambos están en la misma línea, tan insuperables como el juicio de Odín.

“Tal vez si te arrepientes,” dice Thor, a pesar de que es la simple desesperación la que provoca tan ridícula sugerencia. “Tal vez si eres sincero, padre mostrará mayor misericordia.”

Loki se ríe, pero el sonido está teñido con burla.

“La misericordia de padre es una mala broma,” dice él, dándose la vuelta con cansancio. “Dice haber tomado la decisión más indulgente. Inhibirme en lugar de matarme. ¿Pero qué crees que sucederá una vez que esté indefenso? He hecho muchos enemigos. ¿Crees que se quedarán sin hacer nada cuando sepan lo que el Padre de Todo ha hecho?”

“Loki, no.” Thor se lanza hacia adelante y sus manos se cierran en puños sobre sus muslos. Quiere tocarlo y el impulso es como una carrera en espiral a lo largo de su piel, difícil pero no imposible de resistir. Se obliga a detenerse al lado de su hermano, pero puede sentir el calor del otro por la parte delantera de la misma forma. Siente la incomodidad de Loki ante la invasión de su espacio. “Padre no te abandonaría de esa forma,” continua él. “No escogería tal condena para luego dejarte morir. Te protegerá.”

“Permitiéndome ocultar detrás de la _delicada misericordia_ del Padre de Todo durante un milenio,” gruñe Loki, girándose para enfrentar a Thor sin prestar atención a la repentina falta de espacio entre ellos. El rostro de su hermano está rojizo por la fuerza de su ira, el color subiendo a toda velocidad por sus mejillas y sus ojos entrecerrándose en amenaza. Thor sabe que debería retroceder. Ningún bien puede venir de pelear contra él en este estado. Aunque no se atreve a hacer nada para evitar provocar un estallido más grande.

Pero a pesar de todos los instintos más sabios diciéndole a Thor que se aleje —diciéndole qué tan peligroso es estar tan cerca de Loki cuando se parece, ahora más que nunca, a un animal herido—, descubre que no puede hacerlo.

“Hermano,” dice, y alza las manos para acariciar el rostro del otro, justo como hizo Frigga en la habitación del trono hace poco tiempo atrás. Loki se congela ante el gesto, ojos ensanchándose y aliento contenido en su pecho. Thor desliza los pulgares por los pómulos de su hermano y dice, “No será por siempre.”

Porque mil años pasarán con lentitud, pero lo harán. Y tal vez después las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes.

Pero Loki se deshace del toque de Thor, retrocediendo y retrocediendo varios pasos. Un gruñido se difumina en el aire, una sonrisa burlona retorciendo el rostro del otro mientras observa a Thor. Y Thor es un tonto. Es un tonto por albergar sentimientos tan ciegamente esperanzadores. Es un tonto por pensar que pueden volver a esa cercanía que poseían, si es que eso fue real. Es un tonto por esperar tener a Loki de vuelta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la inutilidad —a pesar de que él no es lo suficientemente ingenuo para ignorar el peso no deseado de la realidad—, Thor se encuentra esperando igual.

Loki lo está mirando ahora con recelo, su expresión divertida. Sus ojos siguen a Thor con una enojada inquietud cuando él cierra el espacio entre ellos y toma sus manos. Le permite rozarle las muñecas encadenadas y Thor rompe el metal, tirando las piezas contra el suelo. Las restricciones no sirven para nada aquí.

“No quiero pelear contigo,” dice Thor, observando a Loki masajear sus muñecas con dedos delgados. “Me iré si es lo que quieres.”

Los ojos de Loki son fríos cuando asiente. Y aunque le deja una sensación de infelicidad en el estómago, le da la espalda a su hermano y se va.

 

No se queda lejos por mucho tiempo. Thor pasa una noche inquieta, sin poder dormir en su propia cama vacía. No piensa en nada más que en Loki.

El sol apenas ha salido, pero los primeros rayos le apuñalan implacablemente los ojos. Arroja a su lado las retorcidas sabanas y le da la bienvenida a una mañana infeliz. Se siente rígido al levantarse y es allí que se da cuenta que no se cambió la armadura la noche anterior.

Su habitación es iluminada por el calor que entra a través de los enormes ventanales, incluso a esta hora temprana. Está rodeado de oro y finuras y esculpidas extravagancias que solo hacen alusión a su hogar.

Nada de esto se siente bien.

Hay un mensajero esperando fuera de su puerta, sosteniendo una nota de Frigga. Una invitación suavemente redactada. Thor hace una breve aparición durante el tranquilo desayuno de su madre en sus habitaciones, pero incluso el estar allí se siente mal. Se levanta bruscamente y se retira, y ya sabe a dónde tiene que ir.

Los guardias no hablan. Simplemente asienten y lo dejan pasar. Esta vez cierran la pesada puerta tras él cuando entra y las barreras se sienten instantáneamente más pesadas. Thor se pregunta cómo deben sentirse para Loki —Loki, quien siempre ha sido el más fuerte y receptivo si la magia está en medio, para quien estas paredes fueron especialmente construidas.

Loki, quien justo ahora está recostado en el centro del piso, aparentemente dormido, con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza y todo su cuerpo acurrucado sobre sí mismo. No pudo haber sido una manera agradable de dormir. Las barreras deben funcionar si no pudo haber sido capaz de crear un poco de confort para sí mismo.

Thor se acerca con pasos medidos, intentando moverse en silencio. Loki no se mueve, incluso cuando Thor lo alcanza, y él de deja caer de rodillas junto a su hermano, con cautela. Las heridas que dejó Midgard se han curado durante su reposo, sin dejar rastro de la devastación de violencia que tuvo el encuentro con el Hulk.

Hay una inocencia en su hermano mientras duerme. Su rostro luce imposiblemente joven, la rabia se suavizó y fue reemplazada con una quietud que hace a Thor querer protegerlo.

Aunque Thor siempre quiere proteger a Loki. Esa sensación en particular no es nueva.

Debería despertarlo ahora (si es que su hermano no está despierto ya). Debería decir algo en medio del sofocante silencio. Definitivamente no debería intentar acercarse y tocarlo, lo que lo deja sin una explicación de por qué sus dedos están acariciando su cabello y retirándolo lejos de su rostro.

Loki se agita, pero no retrocede ante el toque. Los dedos de Thor se cierran sobre su mandíbula como fantasmas y luego, con una feroz reticencia, retira la mano.

“Llegas temprano,” dice Loki sin moverse o abrir los ojos. “Se supone que seré castigado al atardecer no al amanecer.”

“No he venido como un escolta,” dice Thor, sentándose sobre sus talones.

“¿Entonces cuál es tu propósito?” al menos esta vez abre los ojos y desliza verticalmente con una gracia antinatural.

Thor no considera ni por un segundo el mentir.

“Quería verte,” dice.

“Qué desafortunado, ya que yo en particular no deseo verte _a ti._ ”

“Y aun así aquí estoy.” Thor coloca una mano en su hombro. “No tengo intención de dejarte solo hoy.”

“¿Crees que pueda escapar?”

“No,” dice Thor. Siendo sinceros, si creyera que Loki podría escapar, estaría más que feliz de mantener su distancia. Estaría contento de solo saber que su hermano está lejos de este lugar, a pesar de todo el peligro que significa él con su rabia y poder y su viciosa hambre de venganza.

“Crees que puedo hacerme daño a mí mismo, entonces,” Loki conjetura. Su expresión es impasible.

“Creo que necesitas compañía,” dice Thor. “Y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hablamos como algo más que oponentes en un campo de batalla.”

Finalmente, a pesar de la tardanza, Loki retira la mano de Thor de su hombro. Se coloca en pie con una gracia fluida y Thor lo observa con una pizca de tensión en el pecho. Hay algo erróneo en la postura de Loki, como si estuviera adolorido y agotado, y duele mirarlo. Duele más que la expresión que tenía el día en el que cayó del Bifrost, fuera de su alcance.

“Loki,” Thor se pone de pie y no hay nada agraciado cuando él lo hace. “Loki, por favor.” No sabe qué está pidiendo con exactitud. ¿Perdón? No lo necesita ni lo merece. ¿Unos pocos momentos de paz entre ellos? Eso jamás sucederá. Pero Loki le ha dado la espalda y Thor está inclinándose hacia él de todas formas, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y acercándolo a él. El cuero del atuendo de su hermano cruje al aplastarse contra el pecho de Thor, y Loki suelta un gruñido de sorpresa.

“Tú, simio sentimental,” la voz de Loki gotea con incredulidad y veneno. “Déjame ir.” Pero hay resignación en sus palabras, como si ya supiera que Thor no aceptará.

“¿Debemos estar siempre en bandos opuestos?” Thor murmura la pregunta contra el oído de Loki. Él se congela, un temblor casi imperceptible recorriéndolo.

“Solo si sigues metiéndote en mi camino,” responde Loki, cuidadoso y mesurado.

Thor se queda en silencio, reconociendo que su hermano lo está incitando deliberadamente. A pesar de la cautela en sus palabras, ofrecen un desafío evidente, provocándolo a responder, a explotar. La violencia está en algún punto de ese camino y Thor no tiene intenciones de seguir su juego. Aprieta el agarre en su lugar, ignorando voluntariamente la extrañeza de este abrazo unilateral.

“Obstinado,” murmura Loki con cansancio. “Nada de lo que te diga te hará irte, ¿o sí?” Sus palabras no plantean dudas. Son la observación resignada de un hecho indiscutible.

“Nada en lo absoluto,” dice Thor. Luego, antes de que Loki pueda liberarse, Thor lo deja ir y da un paso hacia atrás. Se sienta en el suelo liso y frío, y espera a que su hermano se le una.

 

Thor permanece todo el día en la expansiva celda de Loki. Hablan poco (el humor de su hermano no mejora a pesar de su insistencia), pero el día trascurre igual de rápido. No hay nada que acelere más el tiempo que la espera de un evento desafortunado.

La puerta se abre por fin y varios guardias pesadamente armados la atraviesan. Se colocan en forma de semicírculo, las manos en sus armas en señal de advertencia.

Esposan una vez más a Loki, esta vez con cadenas asgardianas. El dorado destella con una elegancia magistralmente esculpida al cerrarse en las muñecas de su hermano. La cadena misma brilla con una energía zumbante que habla sobre runas y poderosa magia. Estas inhibiciones no son solo fanfarronería, aunque sí son menos potentes en comparación al poder que está encerrado dentro de estas paredes.

A pesar de la guardia armada, la tarea de escoltar a Loki por toda la larga y oscura distancia de vuelta a la habitación del trono se le es delegada a Thor. Los corredores del palacio están en silencio mientras pasan, vacíos y fríos en lugar de la luz cálida que siempre los invade. Thor jamás se había sentido fuera de lugar en su propio hogar antes, pero cada paso se siente peor que el anterior.

En esta ocasión la habitación del trono no está sola. Multitudes aun expandiéndose se han reunido para presenciar el castigo de Loki —casi tantos como los que vinieron a ser testigos de la coronación de Thor. La comparación se siente como un dolor creciente en su estómago.

El ritmo de su hermano no es constante, aunque su postura es recta y orgullosa. Sus pasos se detienen repetidamente mientras Thor lo guía hacia el trono, y es solo la mano en su espalda la que lo mantiene avanzando.

Su hermano permanece rígido a causa de la tensión cuando llegan a la base del estrado, y aunque tiene las cadenas —a pesar de los guardias y los miles de ciudadanos y la mirada de Odín penetrándolo desde arriba—, Thor siente que en ese momento Loki podría desvanecerse.

Si él huye, no habrá nada que pueda salvarlo, y la mano de Thor se mueve de su lugar en su espalda para acomodarse en el hombro. Ni siquiera él sabe con qué intención es el gesto, apoyo o restricción, pero hace que Loki se quede completamente inmóvil. Una calma practicada se sienta como una máscara en la expresión de su hermano y mira hacia arriba, hacia Odín, con ojos totalmente vacíos.

Thor mantiene el contacto en el hombro de su hermano mientras los brujos reunidos dan un paso adelante. Los seis toman posiciones entre Loki y los altos escalones que se elevan hacia el trono. Sus ojos brillan de forma poco natural, con colores no comunes en Asgard (rojo, naranja, dorado violento) y cada mirada está centrada en su hermano. Tienen un propósito compartido en sus rostros, una carga simultanea mientras juntan sus manos y se preparan a impartir la justicia de la mano del Padre de Todo.

Thor casi les ruega que reconsideren. Aprieta la mandíbula para evitar hacer algo sin sentido.

Espera que hablen. O que canten, tal vez. Espera un tejido audible de hechizos, pero solo hay silencio en su lugar. Cualquier tipo de magia que los seis estén creando, es un hechizo que nace de la tranquilidad, de mentes cuidadosas con un único propósito. Es un hechizo que, después de un momento, hacer crecer un brillo sutil sobre la piel de Loki.

El resplandor se fortalece y extiende, ahora no solo a su hermano, sino también hacia la mano de Thor que sigue tocándolo. Un tiempo después avanza hasta envolver a los propios hechiceros. El piso debajo de ellos y los pilares más cercanos, y luego la tarima misma se ilumina con el resplandor de poder. Loki se estremece bajo su mano. Cierra los ojos y Thor quiere gritar lo mal que está esto. Se supone que su hermano debe pelear, incluso si Thor tiene que enfrentarlo una vez más. Incluso si eso no cambia nada.

Al principio piensa que el crujir de las paredes es otro de los efectos del hechizo. Es desconcertante, pero también lo es la luz antinatural que sobrepasa los límites de la sala del trono.

Pero el crujir se torna fuerte, se convierte en un temblor que arrastra toda la habitación. El suelo bajo sus pies se alza y es casi imposible mantenerse en pie a causa del movimiento violento.

Los hechiceros han abierto sus ojos al unísono y es perfectamente claro que _ellos_ no son responsables por lo que está ocurriendo justo ahora, por el temblor que se ha convertido en un atronador ruido de metal y piedras cayendo. Se ven aterrados, y uno de ellos dice, “ _¿Qué puede estar haciendo esto?_ ”

Otro jadeo y luego las multitudes ensambladas se dispersan. Odín se coloca en pie mientras los guardias caen y luchan por erguirse, solo para caer de vuelta.

Thor apenas si es capaz de mantener su propio equilibrio, pero dirige su mirada hacia Loki. Necesita saber si esto es obra de su hermano.

Pero los ojos de Loki están abiertos y miran a su alrededor en un estado de shock evidente. Una piedra afilada cae desde alguna parte del techo y le da en la mejilla, cortándole la piel, pero él no parece notarlo. Se queda observando cómo el caos irrumpe en la habitación de oro, rompiendo los escalones del estrado, quebrando la superficie lisa del suelo.

Algo explota. Muchas cosas a la vez y Thor no es lo suficientemente rápido. Loki deja salir un jadeo adolorido antes de que Thor lo derribe, y ambos están en el suelo cuando otra explosión retumba sobre sus cabezas. Thor cubre el cuerpo de su hermano, protegiéndolo de una avalancha de esculturas de oro y piedra. Se enrosca sobre él y maldice mientras el aire se llena de gritos, polvo y humo.

Mira hacia abajo, hacia Loki, y hay sangre por todas partes. Sangre en el rostro de su hermano, en sus manos, en su pecho. Sus ojos están abiertos y lo miran con firmeza, shock y dolor crudos, y Loki no pudo haber planeado esto. El blanco de sus ojos está demasiado a la vista, tan honesto como para tratarse de uno de sus engaños.

“ _Loki,_ ” jadea Thor, deseando que las explosiones se detengan para revisar las heridas de su hermano. Hay demasiada sangre, y Loki no puede morir, no así (nunca).

Loki intenta tocarlo y la luz se vuelve más brillante, cegadora e imposible—


	2. Capítulo 2

 

La molesta luz del sol saliente le apuñala los ojos a Thor y él se levanta deprisa. El pánico y la desorientación se cierran con fuerza sobre su pecho. Sus ojos buscan a Loki, buscan alguna señal del caos que sufrió hace unos instantes, pero está completamente solo.

Solo en su propia habitación. En su cama. Con las sabanas retorcidas alrededor de su cuerpo y nada más que silencio en el aire.

Se deshace de las mantas y mira sorprendido su armadura. Su cabeza es una maraña de confusión y le toma un momento el darse cuenta de por qué el ver su armadura es algo completamente malo.

Recuerda el caos en la habitación del trono. Recuerda las explosiones, los escombros por todas partes, las paredes y el techo cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Recuerda sus propias heridas, pero no siente ningún tipo de malestar, lo que significa que estuvo inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para sanar. Y se encuentra en su cama, así que alguien tuvo que estar cuidándolo— un sanador, o tal vez la mismísima Frigga. Pero ningún sanador lo hubiera llevado a la cama aun usando su armadura.

Incluso aunque esté limpia. Incluso si no hay ningún rastro de la sangre que la memoria de Thor jura estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Nada de esto tiene sentido, y a pesar de pensarlo durante un largo tiempo, Thor no puede llegar a una conclusión clara para que todo esté bien. Nunca fue de los que creían en teorías. Siempre necesitó a Loki para eso.

 _Loki._ Thor está de pie en un instante, apresurándose hacia la puerta. Necesita saber qué le sucedió a Loki. Necesita saber que su hermano se encuentra a salvo.

Hay un mensajero al otro lado de la puerta y Thor casi cae sobre él. El chico es joven y delgado, y lleva una delicada nota en la mano, la cual le ofrece antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. La inquietud se revuelve en su pecho mientras Thor lee la nota, palabras escritas por la suave e inconfundible letra de su madre.

Invitándolo a desayunar.

Thor no siempre confía en su memoria, pero está seguro de haber leído esto antes. Puede ser alguna absurda coincidencia. Es posible que Frigga estuviera al tanto de que despertaría hoy, incluso si estuvo inconsciente durante un tiempo. Es natural que quiera verlo para cerciorarse de su recuperación en persona.

Pero, ¿entonces por qué enviar una nota con un mensajero del palacio? ¿Por qué no venir por sí misma? ¿Por qué no esperar al lado de su cama como lo ha hecho más de una vez a causa de su tonto pasado?

Un pensamiento enfermizo se retuerce en las entrañas de Thor: tal vez es Loki. Tal vez se encuentra lo suficientemente herido para que Frigga no se mueva de su lado.

Thor reacciona rápido, propósito en mente. Se apresura por el pasillo, a través de las escaleras del ala este, hacia la habitación de Frigga. Su caminar hace un eco fuerte en las paredes y los pocos sirvientes que se encuentra se apartan al instante de su camino. Llega a la puerta de su madre en tiempo record.

No hay señales de Loki cuando entra a sus habitaciones. Solo está ella, atrayéndolo a un abrazo melancólico y trazando su cabello con dedos tranquilizadores. Thor tiembla en sus brazos con confusión y miedo, y se aleja bruscamente.

“¿Está muerto?” jadea Thor, su voz sin aliento. “Loki… ¿Él…?”

Frigga parece sobresaltada, luego confundida y termina con ojos comprensivos.

“Tus sueños debieron ser terribles para colocar tales sentimientos en tu corazón.” Ella se acerca con cautela y le toca levemente el rostro. “Por supuesto que Loki no está muerto. Tu padre nunca sería tan cruel.”

“¿Entonces dónde está?”

La expresión de Frigga retorna a la confusión y deja caer la mano.

“En su celda, bajo el palacio,” dice ella. “Donde permanecerá hasta esta noche, cuando su sentencia se lleve a cabo.” La tristeza se desborda en su expresión y se mezcla con el desconcierto. Thor sigue sin comprender.

“No,” continua Thor. “Su sentencia ya sucedió. Trajo desastre sobre nosotros. ¿Dónde está Loki _ahora_?”

“Thor, estás equivocado. El ritual comenzará al atardecer. No puede suceder antes del tiempo que el Padre de Todo ha estipulado.”

Thor niega con la cabeza, pero las palabras no llegan. Ella parece tan segura y calmada. Pero ella estuvo allí. Al lado de Odín, imponente pero atormentada cuando los seis se movieron a entretejer su magia vinculante hacia Loki. Ella _debería_ recordar.

Pero no hay señal de esos recuerdos en sus ojos, algo que deja a Thor completamente perdido. Él retrocede un paso, rumbo a la puerta.

“¿A dónde irás?” la voz de Frigga es afilada con preocupación.

“A encontrar a Loki,” dice Thor. “Debo asegurarme. Perdóname, pero no puedo quedarme.”

Ella no intenta detenerlo y Thor está agradecido por ello.

 

Encuentra a Loki dormido en el suave piso de su celda. Se ve exactamente como Thor lo recuerda, ileso e inquietamente tranquilo.

Thor no lo toca esta vez. Simplemente observa el agraciado rostro, la garganta suave, la piel pálida sin manchas de sangre o golpes.

“Llegas temprano,” dice Loki sin abrir los ojos. “Seré castigado al atardecer no al amanecer.”

“Loki, algo sucedió.”

Los ojos de su hermano se abren de golpe, rápidos y agudos, y enfoca a Thor con su mirada evaluadora. Su mirada se fija en la condición de Thor y su rostro se endurece en una oscura exasperación.

“¿El Padre de Todo sucumbió tan rápido a otra guerra?” Loki aún no se ha sentado, y el peso sombrío de su expresión se mezcla con los contornos lánguidos de su reposo.

“No que yo sepa,” responde Thor.

“Lastima,” murmura Loki, luego le da la espalda a Thor y se acurruca. “Vete. Hoy en particular no te quiero aquí.”

“Hermano, por favor. Es sobre tu castigo.”

Loki se congela en el proceso de acomodarse. De repente se queda quieto, sorprendidamente quieto. Thor observa la parte posterior de su cabeza y pide que se dé la vuelta de nuevo. Pero, contrario a lo que quiere, Loki se queda en la misma posición.

“¿Qué sobre eso?” pregunta él finalmente.

“Ya sucedió. O yo s _oñé q_ ue sucedió, aunque no se sintió como cualquier sueño que haya tenido.”

“Por supuesto que fue un sueño,” Loki le resta importancia con un movimiento de mano, y ahora más que nunca Thor quiere verle el rostro. “Es claro que la sentencia aún no se ha llevado a cabo, o no estaría acostado aquí, esperando a ser arrastrado hacia el trono en cadenas.”

Tiene razón, pero Thor sabe más que eso. Él sabe lo que vio, lo que sintió. Él sabe, con una certeza instintiva que se niega a ser obsoleta, que estuvo aquí antes. Solo necesita hacer que Loki entienda. La frustración se endurece en su paladar mientras busca por las palabras correctas para hacer ver a su hermano.

“Los hechiceros sostuvieron sus manos y no dijeron una palabra,” dice Thor a lo último. Su voz baja de tono al de un mero susurro. “Ni una sola palabra mientras invocaban su hechizo. Estuvieron así hasta que algo salió mal.”

Loki sigue recostado sin mover un musculo y Thor no puede tolerar esto un segundo más. Toma a su hermano por el hombro y lo arrastra, girándolo sobre su espalda, luego lo atrapa por la nuca y lo obliga a encontrar sus ojos con los de Thor. Lo tiene inmovilizado y la sorpresa brilla en medio.

“Te vi herido,” dice Thor, y la oración conjura sonidos e imágenes vividas en su cabeza. Memoria irregular. Esto no es un miedo consecuente de su imaginación. Esto es tan real de una forma de la que Thor no puede dudar. “Te vi sangrando debajo de mí, y la sala del trono despedazándose a nuestro alrededor. Gritos tan imponentes como si todo Asgard estuviera muriendo—”

“ _Suficiente,_ ” gruñe Loki, golpeándolo en el pecho con su puño. “Cálmate, tonto. ¿Desde cuándo tu valentía estúpida se derrumba ante simples pesadillas?”

“Esto no fue una pesadilla,” insiste Thor. Sus dedos se aprietan en la base del cráneo y el bícep de Loki, donde aún lo tiene anclado contra el suelo. “Loki, por favor. No fue un sueño. Debes creerme.”

La expresión de su hermano cambia minuciosamente, por fin una incredulidad formándose en esos ojos estrechos y pálidos que se ha acostumbrado a admirar. Loki sí lo está escuchando, entonces. Ha decidido considerar que sus palabras pueden ser ciertas, incluso si no es por completo.

“¿Una visión, entonces?” sugiere él. “¿Una premonición de cosas por venir?”

“No fue una visión. No solo vi este desastre. Lo sentí. Lo escuché. Probé la sangre en el aire.” _Tú sangre,_ piensa Thor, y un escalofrío lo recorre.

“Algunos videntes han descrito experiencias similares. Tal vez tú—”

“Yo no soy un vidente.”

“No,” Loki concuerda con un suspiro. “No lo eres. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tropezaste en una grieta temporal? ¿Caíste por un vortex y llegaste aquí? Sabes bien lo inverosímil que eso suena.”

“¿Pero es posible?”

Loki hace una pausa. Sus ojos se vuelven distantes de una manera en la que Thor sabe que está considerando posibilidades en su mente, intentando encontrar una experiencia racional para la ridícula historia que su hermano le ha contado. Se queda en silencio tanto tiempo que Thor comienza a desesperarse, antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a enfocarse en él.

“Sí,” dice Loki en medio del tenso silencio. “Es posible. Pero el tiempo es una de las fuerzas más obstinadas del universo. El poder necesario para interferir con el flujo natural es…” se aleja y lo observa con cautela.

Y aunque Thor está seguro —a pesar de haber visto la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano a mitad del caos irrumpiendo—, aun así pregunta, “¿Eso está más allá de ti, Loki?”

La mirada de Loki se endurece. “Pocas cosas están más allá de mí.”

No es una respuesta ni una confesión.

“¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?” Su hermano se retuerce en sus manos, liberándose. Se aleja lo suficiente para enderezarse, su mirar precavido en Thor mientras este lo imita y se sienta junto a él. “¿Cuál es el punto?” continua. “Experimentar un mismo día por segunda vez no requiere el desastre que estás haciendo de ello, si es que fue así. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Las barreras son muy fuertes. Necesitaría acceso completo a mi magia para intentar siquiera descifrar qué fue lo que sucedió, y dudo que quieras dejarme salir.”

Tiene razón sobre todo y Thor no tiene una respuesta a eso. No sabe por qué necesitaba que Loki lo entendiera. No sabe por qué, incluso ahora, hay una pequeña voz de esperanza en su pecho diciéndole que si alguien es capaz de arreglar esto, es Loki.

¿Pero qué hay por arreglar? Su hermano está en lo correcto. Suponiendo que Thor sí viajó un día en el tiempo, solo significa que experimentará los mismos eventos por segunda vez.

Pero recuerda esos eventos con claridad y no tiene ningún deseo de repetirlos.

“Debo hablar con padre.”

“No te creerá.”

“Aun así,” insiste Thor, colocándose de pie. “Si tengo una oportunidad de prevenir lo que se acerca, sería un tonto por no intentarlo.”

“Tú siempre serás un tonto,” señala Loki, pero Thor ya está llamando a los guardias para que abran la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~

 

Odín no le cree.

Pero tiene respeto suficiente por la preocupación de Thor. Accede a cambiar las condiciones del castigo de Loki, aunque no el castigo en sí. Le promete que el hechizo no ocurrirá en la sala del trono, no en frente de toda la ciudadanía de Asgard, sino en un lugar privado. No habrá testigos a parte de la familia y los hechiceros necesarios para invocar el punto de inhibición.

Thor no se siente particularmente aliviado mientras la tarde se acerca y escolta a Loki hacia la nueva alternativa. La inquietud se esconde debajo de su piel y él se mueve con cautela.

Cuando los hechiceros comienzan el ritual, la misma luz suave aparece y se propaga, esta vez a través de los huecos y rincones más pequeños de la habitación. La misma tensión invade la postura de Loki. El mismo miedo ancla la mano de Thor al hombro de su hermano.

A medida que la luz se esparce y crece, el mismo estruendo comienza en las paredes y el piso. Thor se mueve más rápido esta vez. No lo suficiente como para apresurar a su hermano a salir por la puerta cuando un pilar cae enfrente de ella, pero sí lo suficiente para prevenir que las explosiones le den en el rostro. Loki jadea cuando Thor los lanza a ambos contra el suelo, y el desdichado deja vu se apodera de todo mientras cubre a su hermano con su cuerpo y lo sujeta.

Al menos hay poca sangre esta vez. Pero los ojos de su hermano están abiertos y temerosos a la par que la luz arrasa con todo a su paso—

 

La luz de la mañana le hace doler la cabeza y Thor se sienta con una sacudida. Las sabanas son un enredo sin esperanza y cuando mira hacia abajo se encuentra en su armadura.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Asusta al mensajero esperando en su puerta e ignora la nota de Frigga cuando cae al suelo. No visita a Loki. En su lugar se acerca a Odín. Intenta con más fuerza hacerlo comprender. Intenta explicarlo todo de una manera en la que quede claro que hay peligro no solo para su hermano con lo está sucediendo. Thor le pinta una explicación vívida de las explosiones, de la sala del trono cayendo a pedazos, los gritos y la sangre tan poco natural ante la abstinencia de una batalla.

“Padre, debes creerme. No he perdido la razón. He experimentado este día dos veces, y los dos con el mismo resultado. ¿No les puedes preguntar a tus seis hechiceros? ¿No puedes encontrar una forma de evitar esta calamidad?”

Odín accede dejar el hechizo para otro día. Thor le informa a Loki del cambio, luego espera la puesta de sol en compañía de su hermano. Confía en que, si el problema no se ha evitado por completo, al menos lo ha postergado. La catástrofe de magia no puede suceder si los hechiceros no comienzan su trabajo.

Los segundos se transforman en minutos y no hay resplandor extendiéndose; ningún comienzo visible de la magia destinada a ocultar la de Loki. Thor siente un momento de alivio que dura mientras la quietud persiste.

Entonces la prisión comienza a temblar. Son las paredes más resistentes de Asgard y se deshacen en una cacofonía de caos, piedras y explosiones, destrozando la cámara a su alrededor. No importa qué tan rápido se mueve Thor esta ocasión.

Ve a Loki apretando su brazo contra su pecho, la sangre salpicando su abrigo, su rostro —sangre saliendo de su boca cuando tose mientras Thor lo arrastra lejos de la trayectoria de una enorme piedra—

 

Thor se estremece ante la luz apuñalando sus ojos y se sienta tan rápido que su cabeza da vueltas.

Armadura. Sabanas enredadas. Amanecer.

Encuentra al mensajero en su puerta e intenta no asustarlo al recibir la nota de Frigga. Tal vez sea mejor conseguir un consejo de su parte.

Ella le cree. Al igual que hace sus propias averiguaciones. Consulta libros de hechizos en la librería del palacio. También les pregunta a los seis hechiceros visitantes de Odín. Convence a este último para posponer el castigo y ayudarla a descifrar la complicada magia que plantea el acertijo de Thor.

Pero en última instancia, sus conejos no funcionan más que los del Padre de Todo. No encuentra respuestas y la prisión de Loki se desmorona como ya ha ocurrido antes. Una piedra afilada se incrusta bajo las costillas de su hermano. Los pesados escombros chocan contra los costados de la cabeza de Thor, haciendo que el mundo gire mientras él coloca las manos sobre las heridas de su hermano y—

 

Sol en sus ojos. Sabanas enredadas extrañamente alrededor de sus piernas. Su armadura es implacable mientras se levanta de la cama.

Está cansado de terminar cada día, el _mismo_ día, con la sangre de Loki en sus manos.

“Llegas temprano,” dice este cuando Thor entra en su celda. “Se supone que seré castigado al atardecer, no al amanecer.”

“No serás castigado en lo absoluto,” responde Thor.

Loki abre los ojos y se coloca en cuclillas a una velocidad aterradora.

“Habla con sentido, Thor. No desafiarías tan descaradamente las órdenes del Padre de todo.”

“Escúchame,” dice él, levantando las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento. Se arrodilla cerca de Loki, pero no trata de acercarse. “Este día está maldito. Lo he experimentado cuatro veces y no quiero que ocurra una quinta de la misma forma.”

Loki no cambia su posición defensiva. En todo caso luce más cauteloso.

“Estás loco,” dice con calma.

“No,” Thor niega con la cabeza. “Sé cómo suena, y no sé por qué soy el único que lo recuerda. Pero no estoy loco. Cuando te hablé de todo esto antes dijiste que era posible. Dijiste…” se apresura por los detalles, todo para hacerle ver a Loki la verdad. “Dijiste que el tiempo era una fuerza obstinada. También que era necesario un gran poder para interferir, pero que _era_ posible.”

Los ojos de su hermano se estrechan pero se coloca de rodillas.

“¿Me crees?” Thor se prepara para una discusión.

“Es un análisis preciso,” concede Loki. “Uno que no creería que hayas concluido tú solo. Además, ¿’obstinado’? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra?”

A pesar de toda la tensión agolpándose bajo su piel, todavía se encuentra capaz de molestarse ante el cuestionamiento de su inteligencia.

“Creo que describe tu cráneo, entre otras cosas,” dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolo.

La respuesta causa un brillo en los ojos de su hermano que solo puede ser descrito como diversión, aunque ningún indicio de sonrisa toca sus labios.

“¿Qué estás proponiendo?” pregunta Loki, llevándolos de vuelta a asuntos más importantes.

“Nos vamos de aquí,” dice Thor. “Abandonamos Asgard. Juntos. Si consigo sacarte lejos de las paredes del palacio, tú puedes trasportarnos fuera. Muy lejos, tal vez, para evadir lo que se acerca.”

“¿Y qué se acerca?”

Thor traga en seco y se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de una respuesta. _Tu sangre en mis manos,_ piensa. _Los gritos de todo Asgard. Una destrucción que estas paredes no fueron construidas para ver._ Pero las palabras se atoran en su pecho, sin decir.

Aunque algo de su verdad debió escabullirse en sus ojos porque Loki lo mira cuidadosamente ahora.

“Vámonos de aquí, hermano,” dice Thor al final. “Conseguiré alejarte de los guardias y correremos tan rápido como podamos. Tal vez la distancia romperá esta magia.”

“Muy bien,” concuerda Loki. “Sería demente no aceptar, ya sea que estés cuerdo o no.”

 

Los guardias no son un problema. Thor ni siquiera tiene que pelear con ellos. Creen su historia de nuevas órdenes de parte del Padre de Todo, y después de estos cuatro días solo siente un pinchazo de culpa por traicionar su confianza.

Casi siente miedo de que Loki huya tan pronto estén fuera de las paredes del palacio, pero no intenta ni una sola vez alejarse del constante toque de Thor. Él mantiene, sin falta, una mano tocando el cuerpo del otro: su hombro, su espalda, su muñeca. El contacto es demasiado práctico para tratarse de simple paranoia. Thor conoce bien a su hermano.

“¿Estás listo?” pregunta Loki, deteniéndose en la pesada sombra de un árbol viejo.

La mano de Thor se desliza de la columna vertebral de su hermano para enroscarse en la parte posterior de su cuello, luego pregunta, “¿Qué necesitas que haga?”

“Solo aguanta la respiración. Eso hace que la siguiente parte sea menos desagradable.”

Thor apenas tiene tiempo de quejarse antes de que Loki los desaparezca de la existencia. Es como una sensación de sacudida, una tremendamente brusca; es como perder el equilibrio en un borde empinado, o despertarse desorientado después de un sueño violento. Es como una luz girando sobre sí misma y llevándote con ella, y es cien veces peor que cuando Odín lo conjuró en la Tierra en busca de su hermano.

Jadea cuando sus pulmones vuelven a sentir que existe aire que debe ser respirado y sus dedos se aprietan alrededor del cuello de Loki. No lo hace como una amenaza. Solo necesita algo a lo que sostenerse.

Loki se ve imperturbable y Thor le frunce el ceño sin dejarlo ir.

“Pudiste haberme advertido.”

Loki le lanza una mirada que casi puede ser considerada una sonrisa y dice, “¿Y privarme de una vista tan impresionante? Por supuesto que no.”

“¿Dónde estamos?” Thor desvía su atención de su hermano para reconocer el espacio. Están en un bosque, succionado en todas las direcciones por los arboles tan altos que no ve las copas. Son familiares, a pesar de que no pueda dar con sus nombres. Asgard tiene arboles similares. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

“Alfheim,” dice Loki, deshaciéndose de la mano de Thor. Este deja caer el brazo—si su hermano tenía intención de abandonarlo, ya habría encontrado una manera de hacerlo para ahora. “Los elfos tiene su propia magia poderosa,” continua explicando él. “No llamaremos atención indeseada aquí.”

Caminan más allá dentro del bosque y ninguno de los dos habla por varias horas. No se sienten como las aventuras de su niñez. A medida que atraviesan un follaje más denso y oscuro, Thor desea poder pretender que es un silencio cómodo. Desea no sentir el peso de cada traición, de cada dolor, de cada elección equivocada en medio de ellos.

“Dime,” dice Loki cuando por fin se acomodan en la quietud. El bosque es abrumador, tan espeso y oscuro que se siente igual que estar en una celda de prisión de nuevo. “Si este plan tuyo realmente funciona, ¿qué harás? Debes entender que jamás regresaré a Asgard como un prisionero a su disposición.” Thor considera sus palabras y se da cuenta de que no tiene idea. “No pensaste más allá de eso.” La voz del otro está seca con desaprobación.

“Tenía que hacer _algo,_ ” dice Thor, sentándose al lado de su hermano bajo la espesura del enorme tronco. “Si tu recordaras estos eventos como yo, entenderías.”

Loki lo mira con ojos considerados, algo más pesado en su expresión de lo que él hubiera pensado.

“¿Fue tan terrible para ti?”

Thor quiere inclinarse y arrastrar a su hermano contra su pecho —sostenerlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir.

En su lugar dice, “Me canso de ver tu sangre derramada y encontrarme incapaz de evitarlo.” Se detiene ante la presión en su garganta. “Si tengo que verte morir, temo por lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer.”

Loki se ve sorprendido por la respuesta y se gira antes de que Thor pueda leer las emociones en sus ojos. Él lo observa sin vergüenza mientras la mirada del otro cae sobre el oscuro suelo del bosque. Loki cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, como si tuviera frío.

“¿Y si tu plan no funciona?” pregunta él a lo último, sin levantar su cabeza. “Asumiendo que no estás demente y este día comienza una vez más. ¿Qué harás entonces?”

Thor no quiere pensar en eso. De alguna forma es peor que volver a Odín y confesarle que ayudó a Loki a escapar de Asgard. Es peor porque ya sabe cómo termina esa historia. Cada vez. Sabe que si la distancia no los mantiene a salvo, nada lo hará, y no puede soportar la expresión de su hermano manchada con sangre. No de nuevo.

“Haré lo que he estado haciendo,” dice Thor. “Seguiré buscando una forma de romper el ciclo.”

“Tienes tan poca imaginación.” Loki niega con la cabeza en burlona decepción.

“¿Qué más quieres que haga?” Thor le devuelve la pregunta, sin intención de ocultar lo frustrado que está. El musgo es resbaladizo bajo sus manos y Loki está fuera de su alcance, aun sin mirarlo. Deja escapar un gruñido irritado desde el fondo de su garganta.

“No es algo que yo deba decir.” Loki sonríe. “Pero considera las oportunidades. Puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras sin miedo a las represalias. Cuando el día se repita, se borra todo. Tal vez infinitamente, si tus intentos de remediarlo no tienen éxito.”

Thor sacude la cabeza, expresión nublada.

“No estoy para bromas, hermano.”

“Como dije. Sin imaginación.” Loki mueve los brazos y apoya la palma de sus manos sobre la superficie cubierta de musgo del tronco caído. Se queda en silencio por un momento, luego mira a Thor y dice, “¿Qué harías si no hubieran consecuencias? Las bromas son para los niños; estoy hablando de secretos. ¿No tienes deseos ocultos? ¿No hay ansias de cumplir algo pero no lo haces por miedo a las repercusiones?”

Thor no responde. No le dará a Loki esa satisfacción, y ciertamente no responderá cuán profundo le dañan esas preguntas.

Cuando el atardecer cae sobre Asgard, aún es de día en Alfheim —aunque es difícil decirlo con las sombras espesas del follaje circundante. La distancia, como resulta ser, no es un remedio en lo absoluto. El ruido comienza debajo de ellos esta vez, muy por debajo del suelo cubierto de musgo, y luego explota para sacudir al bosque mismo.

Los árboles son tan gruesos que caen uno contra el otro durante un tiempo, las ramas largas enganchándose e inclinándose, pero a medida que aumenta el movimiento irregular, los árboles se deshacen en pedazos de forma tan sencilla como lo hicieron las paredes de Asgard. La corteza se rompe, las astillas de madera caen como lluvia, la tierra pesada se levanta y amenaza con enterrarlos vivos.

Thor busca a Loki, pero está demasiado oscuro y no puede encontrarlo, no puede verlo a través de la penumbra y el caos. Una rama gruesa y afilada le atraviesa el brazo y—

 

Una tranquila luz en su rostro, desagradablemente brillante pero preferible al dolor de minutos atrás. Thor se sienta lentamente y se frota el rostro con una mano, luchando contra la oleada de inutilidad paralizante.

Pasa bastante tiempo antes de que por fin salga de la cama. Una hora quizás, tal vez más, aunque el mensajero sigue esperando pacientemente en su puerta cuando llega a ella.

Loki y él no huyen esta vez, incluso después de que Thor convenció a su hermano que, de hecho, _no_ había perdido el uso de razón. Loki pide acceso a la librería en su lugar, y él está demasiado feliz, así que lo complace.

Una vez lejos de los guardias, su hermano se pasa la mano por el rostro en un gesto camuflado con chispas de magia. Thor espera que algún disfraz se cierna sobre él, pero sigue luciendo exactamente igual.

“¿Qué hiciste?”

Loki le lanza una mirada impaciente, luego se apresura por el corredor como si el que Thor lo siga o no es de poca importancia.

“Un simple glamour para ser invisible.”

“Pero yo aún te puedo ver.”

“Sí.” Su hermano le lanza otra mirada aburrida. “Pensé que si dejabas de verme entrarías en pánico y sonarías las alarmas.”

Thor no puede discutir ese punto. Loki probablemente tiene razón. Se queda en silencio y lo sigue mientras éste navega por los amplios y extensos pasillos hacia la biblioteca. Él podría hablar. Haría una conversación tranquila para cesar la ansiedad de su hermano. Pero están pasando al lado de otras personas, sirvientes y guerreros y guardias del palacio, y sería tonto verlo conversar con el aire. Es mejor evitar cualquier tipo de atención para que Loki pueda trabajar.

Thor es de muy poca ayuda cuando llegan a la biblioteca. Nunca ha sido un hombre de palabras, aunque las lee con una habilidad suficiente. Nunca aprendió a buscar cosas en la inmensa librería de Asgard y no puede pedirles ayuda a los escribas. Lo que significa que, por mucho que le gustaría ayudar a Loki a encontrar los tomos que necesita y ahorrarle tiempo, él no puede hacer nada más que sentarse y observarlo trabajar en el oscuro rincón donde se esconden.

Ver a Loki es una peligrosa idea, o al menos una muy pobre. Entre más lo mira, más fuertes son los pensamientos que sus preguntas le dejaron en la cabeza, en medio de las profundidades del bosque de Alfheim.

_¿No tienes deseos ocultos? ¿No hay ansias de cumplir algo pero no lo haces por miedo a las repercusiones?_

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué hombre vivo podría afirmar lo contrario? Pero Thor tiene menos que la mayoría, siempre ha sido abierto hacia sus propios deseos. Cuando Thor desea un premio, lo persigue y lo obtiene. Rara vez falla. Cuando desea una mujer, la seduce y se acuesta con ella, o al menos hace un esfuerzo tan noble que no alberga ningún remordimiento. Cuando desea el peligro o la emoción de una caza, sabe dónde encontrarlo y sus amigos están listos para unírsele.

Solo hay un deseo —un _apetito_ _—_ que Thor se ha guardado para sí mismo.

“Al menos podrías pretender mirar algo más que no sea a mí,” dice Loki, despertándolo de la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

“¿Te distraigo?” pregunta él y ruega porque su hermano mantenga los ojos en el libro y no se dé cuenta del sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

“Por supuesto que no,” se burla él. “Pero mirar es grosero.”

Thor desvía la mirada, pero en cuestión de minutos vuelve a su lugar. Loki no le dice nada esta vez, aunque debe notarlo. Thor lo mira y lo mira, e intenta no pensar en las afiladas preguntas de su hermano. Ha pasado toda su vida aplastando este secreto, uno que ha anhelado desde las grietas más oscuras de su alma, e incluso ahora se resiste a dejar que esos pensamientos vuelvan a surgir. Son peligrosos. Están _tan mal_ de una forma en la que le retuerce el interior en nudos y oscurece el rubor de sus mejillas.

Pero entonces Loki se sienta allí, una mente brillante estudiando los oscuros tomos que Thor no podía pronunciar y menos comprender. Se sienta allí, hermoso y distraído y a centímetros de su alcance.

Allí se sienta el único deseo que Thor no se ha atrevido a perseguir.

Recuerda un momento vívido, cuando Loki y él eran más jóvenes, cuando apenas eran hombres. Recuerda haber entrenado con su hermano, antes de que él comenzara a usar la magia en cada una de sus tácticas, cuando todavía era ridículamente fácil para el cuerpo más amplio y voluminoso de Thor el derribar a su hermano y clavarlo en la hierba.

Recuerda la primera vez que no quería dejarlo ir.

Loki debió haber visto algo en sus ojos ese día, aunque Thor nunca supo qué. Hubo un silencio aterrador entre ellos cuando Thor abatió a su hermano, mientras Loki lo observa con su inteligencia constante y aguda. Hubo un instante horrible —con el delgado cuerpo de su hermano bajo sus manos, su pulso tan rápido como el de un pájaro al toque de su muñeca—, un instante donde él casi hizo lo inimaginable. Los labios de su hermano se separaron con respiraciones rápidas y Thor quería probarlos.

En su lugar se colocó de pie. Se quitó el polvo de encima y levantó a Loki con una mano, y luego se echó a reír demasiado fuerte para ocultar su incomodidad.

Loki nunca le preguntó qué había sucedido en esa pausa. Y Thor ha pasado muchos años negando que sus pensamientos caminen en territorios tan peligrosos.

Su hermano no encuentra soluciones en sus horas de estudio. Cuando la temblorosa cacofonía se acerca, son los libros, los estantes y los vitrales de la biblioteca los que se rompen sobre ellos.

 

Los días pasan. El mismo día. Una agonizante represalia de frustración, espera y caos al final. Thor se pregunta por qué no siente fatiga. No ha dormido desde que comenzó este ciclo incesante.

Camina los mismos pasos con un cansancio inevitable. Va a Odín. A Frigga. Les dice lo que está sucediendo. Les ruega que lo ayuden. Incluso cuando le creen, no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Pero va más a menudo hacia Loki. Por inútil que parezca, y tan agotador como es convencerlo cada amanecer que brilla, es él quien le da la esperanza a Thor de deshacer este horrible nudo. Thor sabe que su hermano es inteligente. Conoce la fuerza de su magia. Sabe que si hay una solución que pueda encontrarse, Loki es el indicado para hallarla.

O tal vez es simplemente que, con cada día que pasa, a Thor le resulta más difícil permanecer alejado.

Las palabras de su hermano se han arrastrado a su corazón y arraigado allí. ( _¿No tienes deseos ocultos?_ ) Las palabras de Loki han desatado un hambre creciente que Thor sabe no tiene derecho a saciar. ( _¿No hay ansias de cumplir algo pero no lo haces por miedo a las repercusiones?_ ) Y con cada día que termina sangriento y destrozado, los mejores instintos de Thor erosionan hasta que no queda nada.

La última chispa de su voluntad no se rompe en las bibliotecas de Asgard, sino en una cueva sombría llena de charcos destellantes que podrían tratarse de agua de no ser por los colores extravagantes. Nornheim. Aquí hay conocimiento, o eso clama Loki. Los dedos alargados de su hermano trazan patrones sobre la superficie de un estanque dorado y su cuerpo es una línea tensa apoyada contra el borde de piedra. Su enfoque está concentrado en el líquido brillante bajo su toque, y su cabello está suelto en un lado de su rostro como si no tuviera importancia.

Es hermoso, y después de horas de ver la misma imagen intacta, Thor siente algo peligroso —algo animal y desesperado— soltarse en su pecho.

No se da cuenta de que ha hecho un sonido hasta que la cabeza de Loki se levanta, sus ojos ensanchándose mientras nota la sombra apoderándose de la vista de su hermano. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que el sonido en sus oídos se trata de su propio gruñido y se calla. Pero él ya está en movimiento, alcanzando al otro con manos codiciosas y sacándolo de la piscina.

La pared de la cueva es incomoda y desigual, pero Thor lo empuja contra ella de todos modos. Loki jadea cuando se cierne sobre él, una maldición amortiguada por la boca del otro. El cabello de su hermano es suave bajo sus dedos, y Thor enmarca su rostro, implacable, guiándolo hacia un beso más profundo, contundente y posesivo.

Loki no se resiste al reclamo de la lengua de Thor pasando de sus labios. No lo aleja, aunque las palmas de sus manos descansan sobre el pecho del otro, como si lo estuviera considerando seriamente.

Al final Thor se desploma. Debe encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano eventualmente. Su ardor explota cuando termina el beso pero no lo suelta.

Durante unos largos segundos no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Y cuando por fin lo hace, se encuentra con la expresión de Loki brillando en confusión y sorpresa.

“Thor, ¿qué has hecho?”

Intenta convencer a sus manos de que suelten a Loki, pero en su lugar sus dedos se enredan más profundo en el cabello de su hermano, acunando su cráneo mientras él lo empuja contra la piedra desigual.

“¿Nunca lo sospechaste?” pregunta Thor, y su mirada cae en los labios del otro.

“Una vez,” susurra él, y suena tan agitado. No hay rastros de su confianza y astucia habitual cuando dice, “Solo una. Hace mucho tiempo. Pensé… lo creí. Pero tú nunca me tocaste. Pensé que lo había imaginado.”

Los labios de Thor se estremecen ante las ansias de querer besar a su hermano de nuevo, pero se obliga a encontrarse con sus ojos. Hay una consideración cautelosa en ellos, tal vez un indicio de miedo. Es una señal de cómo estos ciclos están desgastando a Thor que el miedo de Loki no lo hace retroceder.

“Pero no entiendo,” dice éste y su voz suena extraña. “Eres incapaz de engañar. No tienes secretos.”

“Tengo uno,” responde él. Y aunque le exponga todo su secreto a Loki, sabe que no importará. Pronto el día terminará, se repetirá y Loki no recordará nada. Thor se encontrará nuevamente en la misma situación de impotencia, y nada de esto habrá sucedido.

A excepción de que _sí_ ha sucedido. Este momento es irrevocable. Thor ha conocido el beso de su hermano y quiere más. Incluso si logra desentrañar el misterio detrás de esta trampa incesante, nunca será libre ahora que conoce a qué sabe Loki.

“Hermano, por favor.” Thor cierra los ojos y presiona su frente contra la del otro. “Debo conocer lo que hay en tu corazón. Alguna vez, incluso fugazmente—”

Pero no puede terminar la pregunta. Esperó demasiado y la inevitable destrucción se cierra sobre ellos ahora, salvaje e implacable. La cueva se derrumba y los aplasta en la oscuridad, aunque no por completo, y Thor aún puede escuchar la respiración forzada de su hermano en medio de la neblina—


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Violación. Non-Con.

El amanecer le apuñala los ojos. Thor presiona las manos contra sus sienes y ruge, un aullido sin palabras de rabia sin posible contención.

No hay un mensajero en la puerta cuando sale de su habitación. La nota de Frigga se dejó caer apresuradamente, tal vez a causa de su estallido, y ahora se encuentra en el suelo, cerca de la pared. Él la ignora. Tiene cosas más importantes que atender.

Sus pasos lo llevan a través del palacio más rápido de lo que se ha movido desde aquel segundo viaje en este día maldito —cuando necesitaba ver por sí mismo que Loki no estaba herido. Llega a la prisión de su hermano en cuestión de minutos y cierra la puerta pesada tras él.

El sonido levanta a Loki al instante, y está de pie para el momento en el que Thor llega a él.

“¿Qué desastre provocaste?” pregunta su hermano, leyendo la tormenta en sus ojos.

Pero él no le responde. No tiene palabras para explicar, intención de pedir permiso. No tiene nada más que el hambre clamando en sus venas, y se inclina hacia Loki. Las preguntas se arremolinan en el verde de los ojos del otro mientras Thor lo rodea con sus brazos y lo arrastra con fuerza contra su pecho.

Loki se resiste a este beso a diferencia del primero que compartieron.

“ _Thor,_ ” sisea él, retorciéndose ineficazmente. “¿Qué locura es esta?”

“Sin palabras,” gruñe él, empujando la súplica del otro por su garganta con besos insistentes. “Te tendré, hermano. No pelees conmigo.” El pulso de Loki late con fuerza, con pánico, bajo su lengua, y cuando Loki le empuja el pecho él retrocede sin soltarlo. Se encuentra con los ojos abiertos de su hermano y el deseo de besarlo quema de nuevo.

“Te has vuelto loco,” Loki lo mira fijamente. El agarre de Thor se aprieta y el otro deja salir una risa superficial, rota. “¿Me tomarás así? ¿Aquí? ¿En el suelo como un animal?”

Las palabras de su hermano avivaron el creciente fuego debajo de su piel, y él gruñe de nuevo, ahuecando el cráneo de Loki en una mano y enredando cruelmente los dedos en el cabello. La culpa se agita en su pecho ante el sobresalto de su hermano, pero es más fuerte el hambre posesiva que se enciende en su estómago. Loki es tentación y calor en sus manos, y nada de eso importa. Nada es real; nada se recordará. Puede tener esto —tener a _Loki_ —, pero no puede quedárselo. En cuestión de horas perderá todo. ¿Por la vigésima vez? ¿La centésima? Perdió la cuenta y está tan desesperado por algo tangible, incluso si se trata de una ilusión sin esperanza.

Loki se retuerce una vez más en su agarre y casi se libera. Pero él es fuerte y obstinado, y tumba a su hermano contra el suelo, sujetándolo con facilidad.

Solo así. Lo tendrá —lo reclamará— aquí, en el frío suelo, y si eso lo convierte en un animal, que así sea.

No se preocupa por el atuendo de su hermano. Rasga el cuero, la tela y el metal a un lado con prisas descuidadas, mostrando la piel pálida de su hermano. Loki es una tormenta bajo sus manos, energía desgarrada e inquietud, y Thor lo besa ferozmente, saboreando el tinte de sangre cuando el otro le muerde la lengua.

“¿Esperas que me someta?” Loki jadea debajo de él, arqueándose cuando los dedos de Thor buscan y encuentran el miembro de su hermano, rígido con excitación desatendida.

“No,” Thor muerde la carne sensible de su garganta, justo debajo de la mandíbula; cuidadoso de no romper la piel, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar un grito de sobresalto. “Espero que te rindas.” Cuestión de semántica, tal vez, pero es una distinción vital. Loki nunca podría someterse a Thor, en esta pelea o en cualquier otra. Pero sí puede rendirse. Puede dar libremente lo que Thor tomaría por la fuerza. Este momento puede convertirse en algo más que una extensión de la batalla en la que luchan constantemente.

Pero Loki gruñe y golpea, y él lo sujeta con más fuerza.

Es un desafío desvestirse sin perder el agarre sobre su hermano. Daña uno de los broches cuando se quita la armadura con una sola mano, y su capa cae como un enredo a su costado. No se molesta en quitarse las botas o la tela más fina de su túnica. Es demasiado impaciente —demasiado ansioso y frenético— y se conforma con luchar contra los amarres de sus pantalones, por tomar su propio pene en mano mientras acomoda su cuerpo entre los muslos de Loki.

Lo besa de nuevo; se traga las maldiciones murmuradas en la lengua del otro y se rinde ante los codiciosos fuegos que ardían en su sangre. Entra en en el otro con un solo impulso, y no está seguro si el grito ahogado que lanza su hermano es de dolor o placer.

La excitación de Loki se presiona con firmeza e interés entre sus cuerpos, y Thor ya se está moviendo.

Estocadas implacables. Un ritmo profundo y penetrante cuando lo agarra contra su pecho y gime en su piel. Loki se aferra a él ahora con moretones en las manos, jadeando y jadeando en contrapunto al movimiento de sus caderas. Su hermano se ahoga con maldiciones inteligentes y se retuerce en las manos del otro; se arquea lejos del suelo cuando los dedos de Thor se enroscan fuertemente alrededor de sus caderas.

“Y yo pensé— ¡ _Ah_!” jadea una vez más, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando el cuello deliciosamente. “Pensé que _yo_ era el monstruo,” consigue decir al final, gruñendo ante el empuje especialmente duro.

Las palabras de su hermano llevan verdad en ellas, pero Thor no puede considerar esas cosas ahora. No puede pensar en nada más allá del calor de Loki en sus brazos —Loki debajo de él—, Loki temblando y abriendo sus piernas mientras Thor se introduce más profundo.

“Tu propio hermano,” escupe él (a pesar de que ha tomado cualquier oportunidad para dejarle en claro su verdadero linaje, intentar convencer a Thor de que no son familia). “¿Qué diría el Padre de Todo si— _ah_ —si supiera?”

“ _Loki,_ ” gruñe el otro, incapaz de cualquier coherencia además del nombre de su hermano.

Éste solo se ríe, un sonido sin aliento que tiembla en medio de jadeos incesantes. Se ríe, y la burla con odio se estremece en su voz.

Puede pensar en cientos de formas diferentes para silenciarlo —cien formas más de hacerle daño. Pero no quiere herirlo. Y aunque ya es demasiado tarde —aunque en este momento es culpable de una violación sin perdón—, nunca quiso lastimarlo.

Thor acuna su mano alrededor del pene de su hermano y opta por silenciarlo con placer.

 

Después de su acoplamiento, Thor espera que Loki lo aleje.

Pero parece haber pasado su etapa de resistencia y le permite acurrucarse contra su costado en el silencio que le sigue. Le permite colocar la mano en su estómago, el pulgar trazando patrones inciertos sobre la piel resbaladiza a causa del sudor. Hay intimidad en el toque y también un indicio de la tormenta de culpabilidad que ya se está estrellando en los pensamientos de Thor.

No se disculpa. No es tan hipócrita como para hacerlo.

La respiración de Loki se iguala y se controla, como la suya, y el silencio entre ellos casi se siente como la paz misma. Thor presiona la frente contra la sien del otro y cierra los ojos.

“No quise decir lo que dije,” murmura su hermano y Thor parpadea, inclinando la cabeza para mirar la expresión del otro. Loki lo mira sin ningún tipo de rencor y él no comprende. Debería estar furioso con él. Debería estar gruñendo acusaciones y retorciéndose, no mirándolo con una afición que bordea la compasión.

“¿Acerca de?” pregunta Thor porque Loki ha dicho un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas verdad.

“No eres un monstruo. Solo un idiota.”

“ _Hermano,_ ” susurra él. Pero la expresión de su hermano es escalofriante y Thor sabe que acaba de cometer un error por la forma en que el otro tensa los brazos.

Una vez más no se disculpa. Ha aprendido la inutilidad de las palabras.

“Tal vez debí haberlo visto venir,” dice Loki al final. La tensión en su cuerpo desaparece gradualmente y mira hacia el techo, observándolo con una intensidad innecesaria. “Yo, que te conozco tan bien… No pensé que todavía pudieras sorprenderme.”

“Fue una mala sorpresa.”

“Quizás.” su hermano traga en seco y él sigue el movimiento de su garganta con ojos celosos, atrayendo su atención a los moretones que su boca dejó sobre la pálida piel. “Pero nunca debiste atraparme desprevenido,” continua. “No por la forma en la que me mirabas. Debí reconocer esa mirada. Te he visto usarla con frecuencia en otras actividades.”

“¿Realmente era tan obvio?”

Loki resopla y dice, “Eras peor. Es increíble que no hayas encendido la biblioteca con todo ese fervor sin sentido. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos.”

La culpa sigue latiendo en el pecho de Thor y es una sensación tensa e incómoda. Tal vez un poco menos intensa ahora, ya que las palabras de Loki han calmado un poco los eslabones. Su hermano no le ha dado nada tan engañoso como su perdón, pero hay consuelo en su voz y proximidad. Hay calidez en la forma en la que le permite sostenerlo.

Él se encuentra dormitando y… no exactamente feliz. Hay demasiadas emociones conflictivas en su cuerpo para eso. Pero ciertamente está satisfecho y sin ninguna prisa por irse lejos. Podría descansar ahora. Solo por esta vez. Podría dormir por primera ocasión en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es un ciclo cuando tiene un suministro sin fin esperándolo? Una infinidad del mismo día por delante, observando a Loki con la misma intensidad inevitable mientras su hermano intenta encontrar una solución—

Las entrañas de Thor se congelan cuando una revelación serpentea en su cerebro.

Loki en la biblioteca, quejándose de su atención. Loki en una cueva reluciente, mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos. Loki, hermoso y distraído, mientras busca respuestas.

Pero Thor nunca se había permitido mirarlo antes. No desde que este maldito ciclo comenzó. Nunca se dejó pensar estas cosas incluso en el aislamiento más privado, mucho menos ver a su hermano con el deseo hambriento que los trajo hasta aquí.

Batalla por recordar lo que le dijo hace un segundo, lo que dijo _exactamente,_ y lo golpea como una cachetada en el rostro.

_Es increíble que no hayas encendido la biblioteca con todo ese fervor sin sentido. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos._

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Loki, sintiendo con claridad el cambio de Thor. La preocupación brilla en sus ojos, pero hay algo calculado tras la apariencia de preocupación. Algo cauteloso y frío.

“¿Por qué hablas de la biblioteca?” su voz es un fuerte retumbar de advertencia. “No hemos estado justos en la biblioteca por años.” A excepción de que sí lo han estado, sí lo estuvieron pero su hermano no lo recuerda. Thor ha sido el único experimentando esta interminable repetición de días.

¿No es así?

Pero los ojos de Loki se abren por un instante, una fracción de segundo que le dice más de lo que quiere saber.

“Seguramente estás equivocado,” Loki se recupera sin problemas. “Porque justo antes de tu coronación—”

“ _Suficiente,_ ” gruñe Thor. Se mueve con una velocidad alarmante, sujetando ambas muñecas de su hermano al suelo, moviéndose sobre él para que el otro no tenga más opción que verlo a los ojos. “No más engaños. Dime la verdad.”

Una calma fresca se posa sobre la expresión de su hermano, sus ojos fríos.

“No creo que tengas derecho de exigir nada ahora.”

Cubre su voz con veneno y acusación, y Thor se estremece. Porque Loki tiene razón. Thor no tiene derecho a nada después de las libertades que acaba de reclamar.

Pero Loki encendió todo este desastre en su cabeza. Cambió las reglas y no solo al tomar consecuencias imposibles y embistiéndolas en su garganta. Si Loki recuerda —si Thor no está _solo_ — entonces todo cambia. La desesperanza se convierte en posibilidad. Podría haber una forma de romper el patrón.

Considera amenazarlo. Puede dejarlo atrapado en esta celda por todos los ciclos que quisiera. Seguramente sería un poco más flexible después de tantas semanas en soledad, de estar atrapado en una celda inquebrantable, incapaz de investigar o usar su magia.

Moldeable, sí, ¿pero a qué costo? Thor ha visto cómo termina este día. Cada vez lo mismo. Incluso si pudiera soportar dejar a Loki confinado, jamás podría hacerlo conociendo el trágico final de la historia en cada ocasión.

“Por favor,” dice Thor a lo último. Afloja su agarre en las muñecas del otro, pero no lo libera. “Loki, por favor. Necesitamos trabajar juntos. Tienes que confiar en mí.” Una propuesta risible y, sin embargo, dolorosamente verdadera. Se necesitan mutuamente. Si fueran a encontrar la solución por caminos separados, seguramente ya no estarían en esta condición.

Hay una inclinación desafiante en la mandíbula de Loki, y él se pregunta si incluso esto se convertirá en una batalla. Si es así, es una batalla que no sabe cómo pelear, mucho menos ganar.

Pero una expresión diferente oscurece la expresión de su hermano un instante después, una resignación cansada acentuándose en sus ojos con pesadez.

“Muy bien. Pero libérame primero. No tendré esta conversación mientras estoy desnudo sobre mi espalda.”   


	5. Capítulo 5

 

La armadura de Thor yace esparcida en todas direcciones, pero su capa está lo suficientemente cerca. Es más que material suficiente para que Loki se envuelva a sí mismo y se cubra los hombros. El profundo rojo contra su piel lo hace ver alarmantemente blanco.

Thor gasta un momento para colocarse igualmente decente y luego se arrodilla al lado de su hermano.

“¿Te diste cuenta desde el inicio?” pregunta él, impaciente por explicaciones. La mirada que el otro le da es de pura irritación, pero asiente.

“Lo hice. El hechizo de inhibición falló con bastante violencia, y después de todos los escombros y gritos, me encontré aquí. Luego llegaste tú, haciendo preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.”

“¿Pero por qué engañarme? ¿Por qué no decirme la verdad?”

La expresión de Loki es cautelosa, todo espacios en blanco y silencios sombríos, pero al final responde, “Temía que me culparas. O desconfiaras de mí. Pensé que sería mejor que tus propios instintos te llevaran a buscar mi ayuda. Podría funcionar igual de bien y sin miedo a las acusaciones.”

Hay una lógica retorcida y desgastante en sus palabras. La información siempre ha sido la pieza más importante de su hermano; tiene sentido que prefiriera mantenerlo ignorante hasta que una confesión jugara a su favor.

“¿Qué hay de las cosas que dijiste en Alfheim?” pregunta Thor. “Sobre no temer a las consecuencias. ¿Por qué colocar tales distracciones en mi cabeza?”

Loki resopla y lo atrapa con una mirada fulminante. Un juicio destella en sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera genuinamente decepcionado de que Thor necesitara hacer esa pregunta. Tira de la capa con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y consigue lucir déspota a pesar de su posición.

“Pensé en conocer tus secretos, si es que tenías alguno. Aunque confieso cierto escepticismo sobre ese punto.” Loki desvía la mirada hacia el brillo de las sombras en la pared más lejana. “No esperaba que tu _único_ secreto me involucrara tan carnalmente.” Hace una pausa ante las últimas palabras y habla las silabas con una irónica desaprobación.

“¿Y si lo hubieras sabido?”

Los ojos de su hermano son decididos mientras piensa, a la final dice, “Tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.” Inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, dejando una pausa en el aire antes de seguir, “¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¿Crees que eso te absuelve de tus malas conductas?”

“No.” La incomodidad torpe se retuerce bajo su piel y se hunde en sus huesos. “No cambia nada. Solo me preguntaba…” Pero no puede darle voz a su pregunta aunque lo intente. La emoción se aprieta en su garganta y detiene sus sonidos. Vergüenza o miedo, o ambos. Mejor quedarse callado.

Pero Loki lo atrapa con su mirada aguda y brilla en comprensión.

“Te preguntas si podría sentirme al igual que tú. Te preguntas ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, si le hubiera dado la bienvenida a tu toque de haberme dado opción.”

Thor no puede encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano, y el desinterés insensible en su tono solo le hace doler más el pecho.

“No creo que te lo diga,” dice Loki. “Prefiero dejar que te lo preguntes.”

Thor sacude la cabeza y no dice nada.

 

Los guardias intercambian miradas desconcertadas cuando Thor saca a Loki de su prisión, desnudo a excepción de la capa del primero aun cubriendo hábilmente el delgado cuerpo. Por una vez Thor no tiene que convencerlos del cambio de órdenes de Odín. Solo observan, silenciosos y confundidos, mientras su hermano y él pasan por el estrecho puente que conduce a las mazmorras y el palacio más arriba.

En todas las repeticiones por las que ha atravesado, Thor nunca estuvo en las habitaciones del otro. Siendo sinceros, no ha estado en estas habitaciones desde que su hermano se soltó del puente Bifrost. No ha estado aquí desde que su hermano cayó.

“Parece que no han tocado nada,” dice Loki. Sus ojos están abiertos en una muestra de sorpresa genuina mientras recorre las columnas, los arcos y el extenso techo familiar; el amplio escritorio a lo largo de una pared, desordenado pero limpio; las robustas estanterías y las repisas con los delicados pergaminos.

“Madre le prohibió a todos entrar.”

“¿Y hasta tú te abstuviste?” Loki se ve escéptico ahora. Una ceja se arquea cuando lo mira con suavidad.

Él no responde. Se niega a poner en palabras lo mucho que su alma dolía cuando siquiera consideraba entrar al santuario privado de su hermano. Pensó que estaba muerto, y el ver su habitación vacía con sus propios ojos… No podía soportarlo.

Incluso una vez que aprendió la verdad, en el breve lapso entre la revelación y la acción, Thor no se atrevió a violar su espacio.

Loki respira un silencioso zumbido y Thor no sabe cómo interpretarlo. ¿Desaprobación? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Apreciación? Quizás exasperación ante su debilidad. Su hermano tiene poca paciencia para los sentimientos.

Se da la vuelta cuando éste deja caer la capa, aunque sus ojos están codiciosos por ver la piel de su hermano. Se obliga a mirar fijamente la cornisa esculpida a lo largo del techo, escuchando en todo momento el suave susurro y tintineo de las vestimentas.

“¿No podrías simplemente haber aparecido tu atuendo de nuevo?” Thor le pregunta con impaciencia. “Estamos lejos de las barreras.”

“Lejos de las barreras,” concuerda el otro. “Pero no lejos de la vista de los hechiceros reclutados de Odín. Nos he protegido de ellos, al igual que de Heimdall, pero entre más magia use más probabilidades hay de atraer atención innecesaria.” Al fin el susurro se detiene y Thor se gira para encontrar a su hermano vestido en verde y oro. Un atuendo más simple que el que Thor dejó hecho trizas en el suelo de la prisión. Estas piezas se ven menos del tipo combate y más de elegancia sombría y sigilosa.

La caída de tela que enmarca la figura de su hermano hace que Thor quiera tocarlo y la sonrisa en los ojos del otro dice que está perfectamente consciente de sus deseos.

“Ven, Thor. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.”

Él lo sigue, a cada paso el corazón le duele en una fea mezcla de culpa y deseo.

 

Por un corto periodo de tiempo —una docena de ciclos o así—, Thor alberga una nueva esperanza de que Loki encuentre pronto la solución que tanto los evade. Si él recuerda cada día como lo hace Thor, entonces no comenzará desde cero cada madrugada. No le extraña que lo estuviera arrastrando en todas direcciones incluso antes de que él supiera la verdad.

Su hermano está acumulando conocimiento de una variada cantidad de fuentes. Seguramente solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que desenrede este nudo de magia y los libere del bucle.

Él se siente como un accesorio inútil mientras Loki trabaja. No tiene cabeza para la magia, y por lo tanto, ninguna asistencia práctica que ofrecer.

Peor, no tiene otra forma de pasar el tiempo más allá de ver a su hermano trabajar, porque se rehúsa a abandonarlo ahora que sabe la verdad. Su hermano experimenta el final del día justo como él, al igual que también lo recuerda. Thor no tiene intención de dejarlo morir solo.

Y tal vez no confía en él lo suficiente como para darle la espalda. Al parecer es una lección que sí tiene que aprender.

“Al menos podrías _pretender_ mirar algo más,” se queja Loki, de vuelta en los corredores de la gran biblioteca de Asgard.

“No creí que te molestara,” le responde Thor con cansancio. Hace mucho dejó de fingir que _no_ lo miraba fijamente.

“Eso era antes de que supiera lo que estabas pensando.” No levanta la vista del pesado tomo abierto ante él. “Ahora que sé que me inclinarías sobre esta mesa tu atención me distrae un poco más.”

El escalofrío no le recorre la piel como esperaba. En cambio, hay un arrebato de calor reacio, parpadeando a través de él y calentándole el rostro. Una vívida imagen destella en su cabeza, el recuerdo y la codiciosa imaginación combinándose; Loki inclinado sobre ese mismo tomo, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada mientras las paginas se rasgan bajo sus dedos —mientras Thor lo penetra con una ferocidad bordeando la violencia.

“Detente,” gruñe su hermano aun sin levantar los ojos.

“Entonces no digas tales cosas.” La voz de Thor retumba con calor, sin el más leve enmascaramiento de la excitación en sus palabras. Quiere a Loki. No sabe cómo pretender lo contrario ahora que se sabe su secreto. “¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos?” pregunta, curioso de repente. Si Loki puede husmear en su mente, su asalto difícilmente habría sido una sorpresa.  

Loki sacude la cabeza y, por fin, se encuentra con su mirada, nada impresionado.

“¿Por qué necesitaría hacer eso cuando eres tan dolorosamente transparente?”

Una pausa cae en medio de ellos, larga e incómoda. No sabe cómo apartar la mirada de su hermano ahora que ha captado su atención.

“¿Te desagrado?” Thor pregunta con la tranquilidad de la biblioteca a su alrededor.

“Me aburres,” resopla Loki y vuelve a su libro.

 

Thor está aprendiendo poco a poco a navegar por las librerías a las que Loki lo lleva, no solo en Asgard sino en diferentes reinos. Donde sea que haya conocimiento listo para el acecho, éste lo busca y Thor le sigue, y ya ha aprendido a descifrar el significado de los títulos y lenguajes que una vez no habría podido identificar. Puede seguir direcciones y asistir en la recolección del material que su hermano necesita. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ha estado atrapado que tal conocimiento ya ha logrado filtrarse en su cerebro?

Encuentra increíblemente difícil mantener las manos quietas cuando Loki se pone constantemente a su alcance. Su imaginación se vuelve más impresionante con cada día que pasa. Entre más cuidado coloque para no tocar a su hermano, más desesperadamente quiere hacerlo.

Y maldito sea, el otro lo sabe. Hay una burla en sus ojos cada instante en el que Thor lucha por reprimir incluso los toques más inocentes.

Aunque ya no hay toques inocentes entre ellos. Indudablemente, sus acciones los han llevado a eso.

“Tanto autocontrol. Estoy impresionado,” Loki se ríe abiertamente de él una vez, pasando lo suficientemente cerca como para que su manga le roce la piel desnuda del brazo. El pasillo es estrecho, pero no tanto como para que Loki no decida mantener más espacio entre ellos si es que lo desea. “Ahí,” dice su hermano, sobresaltando a Thor en medio del silencio. “Ese. ¿Puedes alcanzármelo?” Está mirando un pergamino delgado y solitario justo encima de sus cabezas. Claramente no puede ir a por él cuando sus brazos ya están tan llenos.

Thor se acerca con aprensión, no por Loki sino por el modo en el que su piel se calienta incluso ante la proximidad más benigna. Toma el pergamino y sus páginas crujen cuando sus dedos se cierran sobre él.

Lo coloca sobre la mano de su hermano sin una palabra y retrocede demasiado rápido. La burla en los ojos del otro brilla más ante su retirada.

“Gracias.” Luego Loki pasa de él hacia la banca al otro lado de la habitación. Esta vez no es solo su manga, sino también el calor rápido y suave de su cuerpo presionándose deliberadamente contra él en su camino.

Thor inhala bruscamente y cierra los ojos, y de alguna forma consigue apretar los puños a sus costados en lugar de quitarle los pergaminos de los brazos y empujarlo contra la pared.

 

Loki continúa su baile enloquecedor, su constante y manipuladora proximidad, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de Thor en todo momento. No ofrece ninguna invitación, pero se coloca decididamente a su alcance, demasiado cerca, hasta que su cabeza está dando vueltas y no recuerda cómo respirar.

Son caos y fuerza de voluntad desmoronada. Son un desastre esperando suceder.

Thor logra hacerlo por seis días más antes de que algo se rompa en él y empuje los libros de los brazos de su hermano. Loki no parece sorprendido, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse y él lo sujeta contra una amplia columna de piedra lisa.

Reclama su boca con una satisfacción salvaje, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos y forzándolo a aceptar la profundidad de su beso. Quiere tocarlo. Quiere romper las telas cubriendo su cuerpo y levantarlo del suelo, encontrar un lugar para su cuerpo en medio de los muslos del otro. Quiere penetrarlo justo aquí, contra el pilar, y dejar que la gravedad lo empale tan fuerte en su longitud que incluso cuando el día se repita, su hermano solo podrá recordar el sentimiento de la marca de Thor en él.

Quiere estas cosas con un hambre violento y agresivo, y deja ir la boca de Loki para morder una serie de besos por la extensión de la garganta de su hermano.

“Duraste más de lo que esperaba,” dice éste, sin aliento.

“Deja de hablar,” gruñe él y lo muerde con más fuerza. Loki se retuerce en sus manos y casi logra liberarse, pero Thor es más rápido, o al menos más fuerte, y lo aprieta contra el pilar.

“Realmente no me quieres callado,” se burla su hermano, jadeando. “Siempre has apreciado mi lengua de plata.” Y le sigue una risa tranquila, baja y viciosa. “O tal vez la usarás para otros propósitos.”

Thor se congela instantáneamente ante lo que Loki está sugiriendo. Nunca lo pensó, ni siquiera lo consideró.

Pero, oh, sí que lo está considerando ahora.

La boca de Loki, tan peligrosa y fluida con palabras. Su lengua mentirosa, experta y potente. Y tan rápido como eso, un nuevo deseo se contorsiona bajo la piel de Thor. Quiere colocarlo de rodillas. Quiere ver qué clase de trucos la boca de su hermano puede conjurar con el peso de la excitación de Thor en su lengua.

 _Quiere,_ y la fuerza de su deseo lo golpea tan fuerte que, en su lugar, retrocede. Retira las manos de su hermano con un sobresalto y trastabilla hacia atrás.

Los ojos del otro lo siguen, precavidos pero conocedores, y el rostro de Thor se calienta con vergüenza. Ser manipulado tan fácilmente cuando no tiene  ni idea de lo que el mismo Loki quiere… La frustración debería ser suficiente para controlar su excitación, pero al final Thor tiene que dirigirse hacia un rincón diferente de la habitación y obligarse a calmar.

No puede ir lejos. Necesita mantener al otro en su vista, a pesar de que ése sea el problema exactamente. La paradoja sin gracia no se le escapa.

Pero coloca tanta distancia entre ellos como le es posible y, gradualmente, con dificultad, consigue hacerlo. Para el momento en el que ha retomado un poco de control, Loki ha reunido sus libros del suelo y vuelto a trabajar.

Thor se acerca con cautela y se sienta a varios pies de distancia.

 

“Esto no está funcionando,” anuncia Thor después de que un sinfín de ciclos han sucedido, tantos que ya perdió la cuenta.

“Gracias por tu aporte. Ya me había dado cuenta, de hecho,” la voz y el rostro de Loki combinan a la perfección con la irritación y el cansancio. Se sienta en el piso liso, piedras rojas en un mosaico en espiral; la imagen que forman está oculta bajo una avalancha de papel disperso. Información. Puede leer ahora más de estos textos cuando se asoma por encima del hombro de su hermano, aunque los conceptos siguen bastante lejos de su entendimiento. Se sienta fuera del círculo de trabajo de Loki, con las piernas cruzadas y observando cómo la agitación se hace espacio gradualmente en los hombros del otro.

Thor niega con la cabeza, batallando contra una oleada de desesperanza en su pecho. No es posible que no haya ninguna respuesta por encontrar, pero la creciente inquietud de Loki deja poco más que concluir.

“No entiendo.” Observa cómo la expresión de su hermano se tensa y oscurece. “Tu inteligencia no tiene igual. Has tenido suficiente tiempo para manejar este tema. ¿Cómo es que seguimos atrapados?”

Loki lanza un gruñido sin palabras, fuerte y contorsionado por la ira, y se coloca en pie. Camina a través del círculo de papeles, libros y pergaminos sin prestar atención a cómo estos crujen y desgarran bajo sus pies. Se aleja de Thor hacia la ventana opuesta de la torre y mira el horizonte. Sus dedos se enroscan rígidamente alrededor de la piedra del alfeizar y su postura grita la frustración imponente.

Él se para con lentitud, vacilante de acercarse a su hermano cuando hay tanta violencia en su aura.

“Loki,” dice, y por primera vez se encuentra feliz de su andar pesado. Escurrirse cerca de él ahora aseguraría una acción violenta cuando todo lo que él quiere son respuestas. Se acerca con cautela y mantiene las manos firmemente a sus costados.

Loki no se girará para mirarlo a los ojos, y si Thor no lo conociera mejor pensaría que se trata de culpa la que endurece la columna vertebral de su hermano.

“No funcionará,” dice el otro al final, retirando las manos del alfeizar y dejándolas caer. “Debe haber una solución, pero nada de lo que intento tiene el más mínimo cambio.”

“¿Has intentado contra hechizos?” pregunta Thor, sorprendido. No ha visto que su hermano intentara tal magia.

Loki lo mira por encima del hombro, la incredulidad en su expresión.

“Sí. Contra hechizos. Encantos de neutralización. Hexes y maldiciones. He intentado todas las formas de hechicería que puedo hacer, y algunas de esas son puras conjeturas.”

“¿Por qué no te he visto hacer esas cosas?”

“Tú esperas juegos pirotécnicos y muestras llamativas. La magia que yo conjuro es más sutil que eso.”

“Pero no ha funcionado.”

“ _No,_ ” gruñe Loki. Luego se compone, obligando una calma innatural en sus extremidades y postura. “No. No ha funcionado.”

“Debe haber una razón,” protesta Thor, sintiéndose desesperado e inútil.

“Por supuesto que hay una razón,” se mofa Loki. “Y una muy simple. Mis intentos de deshacer esta magia nunca funcionarán porque mi propia magia ya está mezclada en esta trampa.”

“No entiendo.” Thor está mirando tan fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano que es una sorpresa que Loki no se sobresalte ante el peso de su atención. “Tú no conjuraste el hechizo de inhibición que comenzó todo esto.”

“No. Pero sí lancé el contra hechizo al mismo tiempo, y resultó terriblemente mal.”

El frio inunda el pecho de Thor y da un paso involuntario hacia adelante. Otra mentira. Una sola, tan obvia en retrospectiva, tan asombrosa en sus implicaciones.

Y Thor que pensaba que ya había aprendido a desconfiar de su hermano.

“¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?” No parece haber ningún propósito para tal confesión. Ciertamente, no hay forma de que Thor corrobore este cambio de posiciones hacia un final feliz.

“Porque si vamos a estar atrapados para siempre, el conocimiento es muy poco útil.” Loki se encoge de hombros. “Y porque si nuestra situación de verdad es desesperanzadora, tienes derecho a saber la verdad.”

Thor debió haber dado otro paso porque ya se encuentra en el espacio personal de su hermano, aglomerándose tan cerca de él que no siente más a excepción del calor que emana el otro en su parte frontera. Las preguntas se agolpan en su lengua, pero no sabe cómo expresarlas coherentemente, e incluso si pudiera, no tiene forma de obligar a Loki a responder.

Pero ahora que su hermano comenzó su confesión, parece estar decidido a terminarla. Su voz es suave cuando aborda las explicaciones que Thor anhela.

“No tenía un plan, si es lo que estás pensando. Pero no les podía permitir sellar mi magia tal como Odín pretendía.” Loki se mueve casi imperceptible hacia Thor, como si buscara apoyo. “Creo que entré en pánico. Cuando el hechizo de inhibición comenzó, respondí sin pensar. No se puede jugar a la ligera con el tiempo, pero pensé que si pudiera regresar —cuestión de días, meses, no importaba cuánto—, si pudiera hacer que los eventos cambiaran, incluso un poco, quizás podría…”

Deja sin terminar y Thor lucha por mantener su silencio. Loki respira un sonido suave y enojado, y luego se está reclinando contra Thor, su espalda formando una línea cálida contra el frente de su hermano. Thor quiere rodearlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero siente qué tan loco es ese impulso. Loki convertiría este momento en una confrontación en lugar de… lo que sea que estén compartiendo justo ahora.

“Los hechizos interactuaron pobremente,” continua su hermano. “Mi intento de retroceder el reloj se enredó de manera inextricable y destructiva con el enlace que ya había comenzado.”

“Y en lugar de sellar tu magia como padre había querido, el hechizo te atrapó en un mismo día en constante repetición.”

“Y a ti conmigo,” suspira Loki con cansancio. Luego se detiene de una forma en la que parece casi vacilar. “No esperaba que lo entendieras tan rápido. Estaba listo para dibujar diagramas.”

Thor no puede evitar reírse, aunque el sonido es plano y escaso.

“Contrario a tu opinión sobre mí, puedo aprender.”

“Sí,” concuerda Loki, un poco de consideración en su voz. “Parece que puedes.”

 

“¿Ya decidiste qué harás si es que alguna vez salimos de esto?” le pregunta Loki una vez, siguiendo a Thor fuera de los calabozos cuando un nuevo día comienza, el mismo que el centésimo antes de ese. “¿Piensas dejarme ir?”

Él no tiene respuesta y su hermano no lo presiona para decidir.


	6. Capítulo 6

 

Loki se da por vencido con la investigación por un tiempo y comienza a probar magias menos sutiles en su lugar. Caos y maldiciones, hechizos que brillan como relámpagos y hacen resplandecer los ojos de su hermano con un poder amenazador. Uno en particular deja venas oscuras y enfermizas entrecruzándole la piel como veneno, y se desploma en los brazos de Thor con un gruñido de dolor.

Él se siente aliviado de que su hermano no vuelva a intentar ese hechizo.

Loki intenta todo lo que puede pensar y más allá, pero nunca hace la diferencia. Cada día pasa con las mismas horas libres y termina con su entorno inmediato destrozándose violentamente encima de ellos. Thor cree que ha muerto más de una vez. Cree que Loki ha muerto en sus brazos, pero es imposible saber.

“Debe haber algo que no estoy viendo,” sisea Loki, agitado y caminando por la larga extensión de la prisión. Thor viene a por él cada mañana, pero esta vez no lo arrastró a ningún lugar.

Permanece en silencio. Ha aprendido que es mejor morderse la lengua cuando no tiene nada con lo que contribuir.

“Ningún puzle se queda sin solución. Debe haber una forma. Debe haber _algo._ ” Loki se detiene a mitad de camino, incluso desde donde se sienta Thor puede ver la frustración temblorosa en el afilado porte de su hermano.

Thor se levanta ahora. Se acerca al otro con cuidado, pero cuando lo agarra por los brazos, lo hace sin reticencia o disculpa.

“Hay una respuesta,” dice Thor. “Y tú la _encontrarás._ ”

Pero Loki solo gruñe y se sacude lejos de sus brazos, dándole la espalda y alejándose.

 

La inutilidad abrumadora se cierne sobre ellos y Thor siente la tensión levantarse como una barrera invisible. Loki pasa seis días apenas hablándole, luego tres ofreciéndole nada más que gruñidos sin palabras y miradas enojadas.

Quiere calmar a su hermano. Quiere ofrecerle el confort que pueda. Pero incluso si Loki aceptara tal sentimiento, Thor se encuentra a sí mismo menos y menos preparado para mantener el rol tranquilo en sus encuentros. Se siente claustrofóbico —confinado y enojado— y está cansado de ver a su hermano ser aplastado al final de cada día.

Tal vez es inevitable que caigan en la violencia.

Ambos quieren pelear. ¿De qué otra forma descargarán su ira acumulada en un mundo donde nada se queda y nada cuenta? Pero Thor no confía en sí mismo para tocarlo, así que es él quien da el primer golpe.

No ataca en la celda de la prisión. Eso lo pondría en una desventaja inmediata y obvia. No, lo lleva lejos de Asgard en su lugar y Thor lo sigue voluntariamente. Vanaheim: un bosque escaso de abedules estrechos y debajo un suelo de musgo, hierba y hojas ruidosas.

“Baja tu martillo, Odinson,” murmura Loki con suavidad.

Y aunque no sabe por qué se lo pide —o tal vez porque lo sospecha demasiado bien—, Thor lo hace. Cuando él lo golpea parece ser la cosa más natural que ha sucedido en meses, y sus manos se cierran en puños.

Pelean sin armas. Los trucos de Loki son un desafío a pesar de su fuerza y más de una vez tiene que recordarse que llamar a Mjonir a sus manos sería hacer trampa. Sangran poco —después de todo es una pelea de puños y magia—, pero sus esfuerzos aplanan un espacio a su alrededor cuando el sol se arrastra hacia abajo en el cielo.

Cuando, por fin, Thor atrapa a Loki contra el suelo exitosamente, aún quedan tres horas hasta que el sol se ponga en Asgard.

Su hermano jadea pesadamente debajo de él, sin aliento por la batalla, y el pecho de Thor sube y baja en respiraciones rápidas. Se siente exultante por un momento, hasta que recuerda la incompetencia abrumadora que los trajo aquí. Pero incluso entonces, Loki sigue debajo de él. Ropa rasgada en parches, el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, ojos abiertos y brillantes. Sus muñecas se retuercen distraídamente donde Thor las atrapó con una sola mano. La garganta se mueve donde sus dedos se han curvado alrededor de la piel como una promesa.

En el calor de la batalla Thor casi había olvidado lo mal que quería a su hermano debajo de él de otras maneras.

Loki se queda quieto bajo sus manos, callándose deliberadamente, y Thor sabe que su hermano ha seguido la dirección de sus pensamientos. Observa al otro con ojos entrecerrados. La excitación de Thor es un dolor ardiente y su cabeza da vueltas con lo mal que quiere tocar.

“¿Me usarías de forma tan cruel después de agotarme en batalla?” Las palabras cargan veneno y acusación, pero Thor no se sobresalta ante el tono.

“No intento crueldad, hermano.”

Loki lo mira con más fuerza, pero no ofrece protestas cuando Thor cambia la mano de su garganta hacia su mandíbula. El toque es gentil mientras se inclina más cerca, colocando su peso encima de su hermano y fortaleciendo el agarre en las muñecas del otro.

“No me muerdas,” dice, y luego besa a Loki.

El beso comienza como algo gentil, una simple presión de labios. Pero cuando Loki obedece su advertencia, éste anhela por más, saboreando la boca de su hermano, trazando las lenguas juntas.  Reclama un beso más profundo y su hermano no ofrece resistencia.

Él le pellizca ligeramente el labio inferior cuando por fin lo libera del beso. Intenta leer el significado en sus ojos, pero las sombras son impenetrables. Acaricia la mandíbula de su hermano y éste gira la cabeza: evasión o muestra deliberada de su garganta, o (conociendo a Loki) ambas. El cuello de su hermano es una distracción atrayente y Thor siente el temblor bajo sus manos, su lengua, mientras besa el camino a lo largo de la carne pálida.

Presiona un beso más fuerte en la base de la garganta de Loki, succionando deliberadamente su reclamo en la piel y rasgando el lugar con sus dientes. Su hermano deja salir un estrangulado sonido y Thor lo muerde con más fuerza.

No tiene la paciencia para hacer que ambos se desnuden. Entre su propia armadura y la elegante vestimenta de su hermano, apenas tiene paciencia para arrancar la tela de inmediato. Los pantalones se deshacen en pedazos, la fábrica y el cuero partiéndose bajo las manos de Thor, y luego pelea con sus propias ataduras, desnudándose ante el aire fresco de Vanaheim. Vuelve a inmovilizarlo rápidamente cuando su hermano hace un intento a medias de liberarse.

Agarra los muslos de Loki con manos fuertes, tirando de su hermano hacia él —hacia su pene impaciente y descubierto. Y luego se detiene solo lo suficiente para ver qué hará su hermano.

Loki se queda quieto, como un aliento paralizado. Como una pregunta sin formular. Se queda quieto como si no entendiera el juego de Thor.

No es un permiso del todo: pero Thor respira bruscamente y se introduce en él de todos modos.

Loki grita cuando Thor entra en él. Su cuerpo entero se arquea del suelo, sus dedos luchando por encontrar algo que no puede hallar en el suelo lleno de hojas y musgo disperso y seco. Es cálido y tenso alrededor de su erección, los músculos contrayéndose de una forma en la que lo hace gemir a él en voz alta. Él irrumpe más profundo, llenando a Loki, empalándolo gradualmente con su carne insaciable.

Thor perdió el sentido a causa de la lujuria la última vez. Estaba ansioso y desesperado por moverse.

Esta vez se queda quieto. Se obliga a quedarse inmóvil completamente mientras el cuerpo de Loki tiembla alrededor y debajo de él. Se toma el tiempo para mirar entre sus cuerpos, más allá de la evidente excitación de su hermano donde se curva sobre la tela rasgada de su túnica. Los muslos de Loki tiemblan cuando su cuerpo se tensa para acomodar la impresionante circunferencia del pene de Thor.

Thor lo observa, absorto, mientras sale y adentra de nuevo, penetrando más de su longitud mientras tira del cuerpo de Loki al ras con el suyo.

La extensión de su hermano tiembla bajo sus manos, y este se inclina hacia adelante para besar los labios entreabiertos. Loki jadea cuando Thor lo rodea con brazos fuertes; una de las manos de su hermano se enreda extrañamente alrededor de uno de sus bíceps, y permite el recorrido posesivo de la lengua del otro.

Justo así Thor casi cree que su hermano se está abriendo para él, y el pensamiento le hace perder el ritmo en las caderas. Sin salirse, su pene se adentra aún más en el cuerpo de Loki, y Thor se traga el gemido que sobrepasa de los labios frente a él.

Pero él no puede mantenerse paciente y gentil por siempre. No puede manejar el truco más que por un par de minutos y termina golpeando con un ansia desesperada.

El orgasmo de Loki se derrama entre ellos mucho antes de que Thor encuentre su propia liberación, y en ese momento, de alguna forma —casi imposible— él encuentra la fuerza para volver a quedarse quieto.

Loki lo mira con ojos llenos de placer. Sus dedos se sostienen débilmente de los hombros de Thor y parece molesto al tener que soportar el calor rígido e inmóvil del pene de su hermano.

“¿Por qué te—?” su hermano comienza a preguntar, pero Thor lo calla con un beso —uno largo, profundo y muy, muy exhaustivo. Cuando se separa (aunque no del calor del cuerpo del otro), Loki se ve incluso más confundido.

“Quiero saber cuántos amantes has tomado,” dice Thor. Quiere que su voz suene comandante, pero todo lo que sale es una excitación sin aliento.

“No,” Loki no lo complace, manejando una burla en su tono a pesar de su reciente liberación. “Quieres saber cuántos amantes me han tomado a _mí._ ” Las caderas de Thor se sacuden contra el cuerpo bajo él, sacando un gruñido de sorpresa de sus labios.

“Dime,” le ordena.

“Eso no te incumbe,” gruñe su hermano, empujándolo en el pecho y retorciéndose debajo de él como si pudiera escapar a pesar del enorme cuerpo anclándolo, las manos de Thor y el pene aun incrustado en su interior.

“Conoces mi único secreto,” continua Thor, desesperado por un respuesta. “Solo quiero saber eso. Loki, por favor.”

Loki se agita debajo de él y Thor no puede evitarlo; empuja con fuerza dentro y fuera. Un ritmo crudo, profundo e implacable. La excitación débil de su hermano tiene un nuevo interés cuando se presiona contra sus cuerpos, incluso cuando su dueño lucha ineficazmente por escapar.

“Dime,” repite Thor, el pulso subiendo a sus odios. El cuerpo de Loki se arquea y la resistencia se evapora de sus extremidades. Sus caderas se mueven para acompasar los empujes de Thor. Sus respiraciones irregulares se mezclan con el aire sobrecalentado que hay entre ellos cuando Thor impulsa el cuerpo del otro al borde por segunda vez.

Están tan cerca. Ambos lo están. El precipicio se acerca, brillante y exquisito, y Thor puede leer en sus ojos que ninguno de los dos resistirá mucho más. Él se detiene con un impulso profundo, en un cruel cese al fuego, y Loki grita con frustración sin palabras.

“ _Dime,_ ” gruñe Thor a la par que Loki grita, “ _Ninguno,_ ” y el bosque se queda imposiblemente silencioso.

Thor se apoya en un brazo, el cuerpo zumbando con la necesidad de moverse, con la necesidad de terminar lo que han comenzado. No puede respirar a causa de toda la energía inacabada recorriéndolo, pero mantiene a Loki inmóvil y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

“Dilo de nuevo,” Thor susurra de manera irregular.

Loki lo observa, viéndose sorprendido, traicionado y furioso. Lo mira por tanto tiempo que Thor casi se da por vencido, casi retoma el ritmo que apenas logra contener, porque su liberación está tan dolorosamente cerca.

Pero luego su hermano inhala profundamente y cierra los ojos para decir, “Nadie más me ha tomado así.” Su voz es temblorosa, y después de un momento, después de que habla, todo lo que Thor puede oír es el correr de la sangre en sus oídos.

“Soy el primero,” susurra Thor. Su pecho es un lio de asombro, culpa y vergüenza, de una desesperación y euforia posesiva.

“¡ _Termina_!” gruñe Loki, sacudiéndose en los brazos del otro y moviendo o la cabeza con enojo.

Solo hacen falta tres empujes más para que Thor eyacule y Loki cae con él.

 

Loki ya está caminando cuando Thor entra en la prisión.

“Tal vez lo estoy viendo de la manera equivocada,” dice su hermano. “Tal vez la clave para este dilema no sea _mi_ poder, sino el tuyo.”

Thor no entiende y lo mira con una expresión que hace que su desconcierto sea bastante evidente. ¿De qué sirve Mjolnir si no tiene un objetivo tangible? Pero Loki sigue hablando, así que lo escucha a pesar de su incredulidad.

“Mi propia magia está atada en este dilema. Hace parte de este intrínseco confinamiento. Pero _tú…_ ” la expresión del otro se vuelve distante y considerativa. “Tal vez tú podrías cambiar la balanza.”

“No soy hechicero,” protesta Thor, acercándose a su hermano con pasos enormes.

“Pero eres de Asgard,” la mirada de Loki se agudiza en algo brutal mientras evalúa el acercamiento de Thor y la tenue luz de la prisión se refleja extrañamente en sus ojos. “Y eres hijo de Odín. Seguramente posees la habilidad por naturaleza. Te falta convicción y concentración, pero tal vez la desesperación sea suficiente.”

“No puedes estar proponiendo enseñarme magia.” Thor lo mira boquiabierto, aterrado repentinamente de que los ciclos hayan dañado la mente de su hermano. Thor recuerda claramente su niñez, las lecciones mentales en las que Loki sobresalió, aprendiendo rápidamente a convertir la magia a infinidad de usos. Thor recuerda haberlo visto, celoso y asombrado, y cómo, incluso con la ayuda de su hermano, él se frustró y rindió. Recuerda lo pronto que retomó el entrenamiento de guerreros sin arrepentirse.

“¿Y por qué no?” Loki se cruza de brazos y le da a Thor una mirada impaciente. “Seguramente no te asusta un poco de trabajo mental.”

“Por supuesto que no.” Thor no está _asustado._ Escéptico, sí. Pero no es el miedo el que le deja en claro sus propias limitaciones. Los trucos son el campo de su hermano. ¿De qué uso le sería la magia si tiene los truenos de Mjlnir en su mano?

Pero los ojos del otro se entrecierran, conocedores, y Thor se da cuenta de que no hay forma de erradicar la decisión a la que Loki ha llegado. Esto es un mal augurio para los ciclos venideros: cientos, quizás más, hasta que su hermano esté satisfecho de saber que Thor es incapaz de lograr lo que él está sugiriendo.

“Los hechizos de neutralización son sencillos,” dice Loki. “Con tiempo incluso tú puedes aprender. Y aunque tenemos muy pocos recursos, el _tiempo s_ í que lo tenemos en abundancia.”

 

Una docena de ciclos. Cientos de ellos. Thor cree que su hermano se rendirá, pero Loki es obstinado.

“No estás _intentando,_ ” gruñe su hermano cada vez que Thor falla.

Esa afirmación es injusta. Thor _está_ intentando. Tal vez sus primeros esfuerzos no fueron tan buenos como debieron haber sido, pero Loki se ha mantenido firme y Thor se ha vuelto sincero con sus tentativas de aprender lo que el otro le está enseñando.

Alfheim se ha convertido íntimamente familiar tras los cientos de ciclos. Thor y Loki pierden poco tiempo cada mañana para abrirse paso a un aislamiento tranquilo en el bosque que los elfos han abandonado durante bastante tiempo, y es allí donde Thor estudia y práctica. Es allí donde falla, una y otra vez, para convocar una simple llama en su mano.

“De nuevo,” chasquea Loki y Thor llama su atención interna tal como su hermano le ha enseñado. Cierra los ojos, aprieta la mandíbula y busca los hilos esquivos y sinuosos de su propia magia.

Intenta. Se estremece. Y de nuevo no pasa nada.

 

Thor no tiene cómo contar el verdadero paso del tiempo, no cuando los días se juntan en una interminable secuencia de repetición ininterrumpida. Cada día sucede lo mismo, Loki le explica, lo persuade, le enseña, lo amonesta —una voz frustrada en su oído instándolo a hacerlo mejor.

Transcurre más de un año antes de que Thor logre invocar la llama en su mano, e incluso después de que abre los ojos se da cuenta de que no puede creerlo.

El pequeño fuego gira sobre su palma, una chispa crepitante que le calienta la piel pero no le quema. Puede sentir las tenues hebras de su propia magia, entretejiéndose profundamente y extrayendo un poder que nunca ha sabido cómo alcanzar. Es como una fuente de brillante ardor en su mano, o tal vez en sus huesos —dentro de él, de alguna forma, tan profundo que no puede creer jamás haberla sentido.

“Sí,” Loki suspira con alivio. “Así.”

Thor observa la pequeña llama y se pregunta si... Alcanza los restos de su magia interna y pide más poder hacia la superficie. El fuego se eleva más alto en su mano, más brillante, su tonalidad cambia de un naranja natural a un purpura profundo y sorprendente.

Se apaga con un chasquido y él se queda sin aliento ante la sensación, como si el fuego se hubiera retirado a través de los poros de su piel.

Loki se ríe y suena casi genuino. Hay amargura en él, pero también diversión y un indicio de incredulidad irónica.

“Sí,” continua su hermano. “Esa iba a ser la segunda lección. Pero siempre has sido un jugador con mucho éxito.”

 

Thor aprende más rápido después de eso. Como un dique rompiéndose en un rincón de su mente, una nueva conciencia se precipita bajo su piel. La magia se convierte en una sensación física. Loki hace ilusiones y aunque él no puede ver a través de ellas con sus ojos, siente el poder de su hermano entrelazado en las imágenes y sabe que lo que está viendo no es real.

Loki comienza a enseñarle cómo evitar la magia de otro. Se trata de equilibrio y contrapeso, le explica. Se trata de desentrañar el balance básico de un hechizo y retirar las piezas. Se trata tanto de poder como de sutileza. Uno sin el otro es inservible.

Durante muchos ciclos esas palabras pasan por la cabeza de Thor. Pero eventualmente las comprende. Cuando puede disipar las ilusiones más básicas de su hermano, Loki lo hace practicar contra hechizos más fuertes. Ilusiones, convocaciones, maldiciones. Conjuros de energía tan compleja que casi causan tanta destrucción como la catástrofe que se cierra sobre ellos y termina sus días uno por uno.

Thor aprende lentamente a separar incluso esos hechizos, y solo entonces se atreve a creer que Loki tenga razón.  

 

“No será suficiente.”

Thor sigue la voz de Loki y lo encuentra sentado en una rama baja casi tan grande como el tronco al que se une.

“Pero tenías razón,” dice Thor. “Ya me enseñaste mucho. Seguramente solo es cuestión de tiempo.”

“No.” Loki niega con la cabeza. No se ve enojado. Ni siquiera luce tan frustrado. Su rostro es una sombra de resignación pensativa. Thor cruza el terreno irregular y se sienta junto a su hermano en la rama.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Puedes dominar bien la sutileza necesaria,” admite él con solo un indicio de renuencia. “Vas por buen camino. Pero en términos de poder innato… ” No termina, sus ojos volviéndose distantes mientras sube las rodillas contra el pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ellas. El movimiento debería hacer que su posición sea incomoda y precaria, pero se ve tan natural como siempre.

“¿Qué con el poder innato?” Thor le pregunta después de un momento de silencio.

Loki sacude la cabeza y vuelve la atención a su hermano.

“Pensé que una vez que te enseñara a acceder a tu magia interna, tendrías poder suficiente para hacer lo que es necesario.” Una vieja amargura se camufla en su voz cuando dice, “Siempre me has superado tan fácilmente. Parecía probable que también lo harías aquí.”

“Pero te decepcioné,” observa él, ignorando el tono de voz así como su propia infelicidad y decepción. “O subestimaste tu propia fuerza.”

“Algo así.” Loki suspira con cansancio y deshace su posición. “Es posible que seas capaz de neutralizar el hechizo si fuera solo mi magia la que estuvieras conteniendo. No estoy seguro, créeme. Pero es posible.”

“Pero la tuya es solo una de las fuentes vinculándonos.” Ahora comprende la teoría tras las circunstancias. Incluso comienza a entender el funcionamiento básico de cómo es que están atrapados. Puede seguir el razonamiento de Loki con bastante fluidez.

“Seis hechiceros, Thor. Los más fuertes de cada reino, excluyéndome a mí.”

Thor entiende ahora por qué en orden para inhibir la magia de Loki, Odín tuvo que llamar seis de los seres más poderosos en la existencia. Se encuentra nuevamente asombrado del otro mientras considera esto. Se encuentra precavido de su hermano en formas que antes ni siquiera consideró.

“Tu magia es potente,” continua él. “Pero no será suficiente cuanto estás tan superado en número.”

“¿Entonces qué hacemos?” pregunta Thor, pero la desesperanza se cruza de nuevo en su camino.

Loki se queda en silencio por un tiempo, la atención consumida en su interior. El sol de Alfheim casi ha alcanzado su cenit cuando al fin habla.

“Pensaré en algo.”

 

“Mjolnir es la respuesta,” anuncia Loki. Se siente como si fuera semanas después. Thor se pregunta si, de hecho, ha pasado más tiempo.

“El poder de Mjolnir no viene de mí.” Thor toma su martillo en mano y siente confort en el peso cálido y familiar. “Ella es una fuerza por sí misma.”

“Y como es así, podría ser nuestra salvación.” Los pasos de Loki se acercan hasta tal punto que Thor puede sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, puede ver las tenues manchas de color verde en el azul de sus ojos. Thor no lo ha visto tan de cerca desde aquella pelea que se convirtió en sexo, tantos ciclos atrás.

Se sobresalta cuando Loki acaricia con dos dedos los intrincados grabados de Mjolnir. Puede sentir el tacto como si se tratara de un calor fantasmal, casi como si los dedos trazaran patrones sobre su propia piel.

“¿Estás diciendo que podría aprovechar este poder con un propósito diferente?” A Thor le resulta difícil concentrarse cuando los dedos de su hermano se presionan en los bordes de su martillo. Cada segundo que pasa incrementa la intensidad con la que Thor siente esos roces como si le pertenecieran, y el contacto le está dificultando la tarea de alejar sus manos de su hermano como ha conseguido durante tanto tiempo.

“Mjolnir obedece tus ordenes, ¿no es así?” Los dedos de su hermano giran a lo largo del eje del martillo, luego se enroscan suavemente alrededor del cuero apretado, al lado de su mano. Thor se estremece pero asiente y Loki continua, “Tienes una especie de simbiosis con tu arma. Tal vez si se lo pides amablemente, ella te ayudará.” Luego el agarre de su hermano se aprieta y cualquier hilo de conversación coherente se pierde.

Thor gruñe y agarra al otro con su mano libre, enredando cruelmente los dedos en su cabello y tirándolo hacia él. Mueve el rostro de su hermano en un ángulo perfecto pero, de alguna manera, tal vez por un milagro, se abstiene de reclamar el beso que anhela. Loki lo mira fijamente, un shock inocente en sus ojos, pero Thor lo conoce mejor para darle crédito a esa expresión.

“Camina con cuidado, hermano.” Thor apenas reconoce su propia voz, profunda y entrecortada como suena. Le duele el deseo de tocarlo y Loki aún no ha aflojado su agarre sobre Mjolnir. El punto de contacto zumba con un potencial peligroso.

“¿Me estás amenazando?” el tono suena suficientemente precavido, pero Thor no cree estar imaginando el triunfante purr en medio de las palabras.

“Yo no amenazo. Ofrezco un advertencia.” Agarra a Loki más fuerte contra su pecho. “Si no tienes cuidado, liberarás a una bestia a la que has dejado en claro no le das la bienvenida.”

“La bestia de tu ardor carnal, dirás,” se burla él. Afloja el agarre sobre el cuero de su arma, pero no se marcha.

“Me pones a prueba,” jadea Thor irregularmente. “Me atormentas deliberadamente cuando sabes cómo lucho para no tocarte.”

“¿Es tu fuerza de voluntad realmente tan tenue?” Loki traza un movimiento burlón sobre el cuero firme y Thor gruñe y deja que el martillo resbale de su mano. Mjolnir golpea silenciosamente el suelo del bosque, apenas haciendo ruido contra la tierra blanda, y él lo agarra por la cintura, impulsando sus cuerpos a ras.

“No me tientes,” sisea él, dándole a Loki una sacudida simple y áspera. “¿Acaso no te he violado dos veces ya? ¿Crees que me resistiría de volver a hacerlo?”

“¿Y entonces por qué parar en la tercera?” su hermano se ríe con desprecio. “¿Por qué no tenerme en todas las formas que puedes imaginar? Nadie sabrá si te introduces en mí cien veces más. O mil. No puedes ser castigado por pecados que el mismo tiempo deshará.”

Thor lo suelta y retrocede un paso, un rugido salvaje rompiendo la tranquilidad del bosque. Hay una tentación feroz en las palabras de su hermano a pesar del tono divertido. Hay lujuria pura en su ingle, incitándole atención a su miembro sin prestar cuidado a la vergüenza y la culpa que le acompañan. No puede conocer las complejidades de la mente de Loki, pero él ya ha dejado bastante claro que no le complacen sus avances. ¿Por qué otra cosa ofrecería una resistencia tan feroz ante cada toque? ¿Por qué otra cosa sus palabras se desharían en semejante odio burlón?

“No te tomaré a la fuerza,” susurra él. Intenciones nobles pero tardías; un suave _‘de nuevo’_ escabulléndose venenosamente en su cabeza.

“¿Incluso si es de la única manera en la que me tendrás?”

Thor se gira y se va, porque es lo único que puede pensar en hacer.


	7. Capítulo 7

 

Gradualmente —tan gradualmente que en ocasiones le duele físicamente— Thor aprende cómo acceder a la magia de Mjolnir como si fuera la suya. Se la entrega voluntariamente cuando él aprende cómo pedírselo, y asimila a entretejer sus poderes juntos, un vínculo tan potente que se pregunta qué otras cosas más podría lograr a parte de la tarea que tiene en mente.

Se pregunta cuándo Loki considerará que está listo.

“Me arrepentiré de haberte enseñado estas cosas,” le informa su hermano secamente. Por el peso de su mirada parece que ya lo hace. Puede que no haya otra alternativa para escapar esta trampa, pero claramente el otro preferiría que Thor no posea el conocimiento de esta clase de magia. El antagonismo obstinado de Loki apenas funciona cuando se trata de enseñarle a acceder a su poder.

Thor no se molesta en señalar que si Loki lo aceptara como su aliado (como amigo, o quizás como _hermano_ ), no tendría que molestarse por tales arrepentimientos.

 

“Hoy,” dice Loki al final y la anticipación le recorre toda la piel. “Hoy usarás lo que te he enseñado y desharás esta prisión.”

Es temprano en la mañana y Thor se apresuró a la celda de su hermano cuando despertó con el amanecer en el rostro. Intenta no pensar en los momentos antes de eso: una astilla afilada incrustada en el estómago de su hermano; el desastre de sangre en la piedra, en el suelo, en sus manos. Intenta no pensar en esas cosas, pero tan solo mirando el rostro calmado y sin rastros de sangre del otro, ya puede enterrar esas imágenes.

“¿Y entonces qué?” pregunta Thor, flotando más cerca de lo que debería. Quiere absorber su calor y usarlo como un seguro contra los miedos que le obstruyen la garganta.

“No lo sé,” admite Loki. “Pero ven. Siéntate. Tenemos una espera por delante.”

Porque solo pueden hacer el movimiento una vez el hechizo comience. Tienen todo el día por esperar, aquí, en la celda asegurada de Loki, hasta que el atardecer los llame a la sala del trono. La ansiedad revolotea como insectos malhumorados en su estómago, pero sigue el ejemplo de su hermano y se sienta en el frío suelo de piedra.

Cruza las piernas y mira a Loki, queriendo que pase el día a toda velocidad.

 

La habitación del trono es brillante con los rayos cálidos del atardecer, callada a pesar de la reunión de los ciudadanos de Asgard. El silencio es opresivo, lleno de expectativas, y él se encuentra enojado. ¿Cómo se atreven a mirar a su hermano con un juicio tan severo cuando Loki está de pie delante de ellos esperando el peor de los castigos?

La primera vez que su hermano y él experimentaron este día, Thor llevaba a Mjolnir en la cadera.

Esta vez la lleva en la mano, tranquilizado por el suave zumbido de poder que le ofrece al tocarlo. Su otra mano guía a Loki hacia el trono, la palma de la mano firme en su espalda baja.

Cadenas de oro tintinean entre las muñecas de su hermano y se mueve con la tensa precisión de una flecha lista para volar.

Los seis hechiceros se reúnen en su semicírculo en la base de la tarima. Cuando unen sus manos, Thor es consciente de la acumulación de energía de forma vívida y tangible. Ahora se pregunta cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta antes, haberla sentido.

Luego, callados como siempre, los hechiceros comienzan a crear su magia. Thor tiene ganas de intervenir ahora, pero Loki se ha recostado más de una vez contra él para frenar su impaciencia. Si se mueve muy pronto, sus esfuerzos no valdrán la pena. Ya sea que nada suceda —el ciclo simplemente terminará y se repetirá el día como siempre—, o peor, su magia se convertirá en parte de la amalgama y hará que salir de esta prisión sea imposible.

Así que Thor espera, incluso mientras siente a su hermano temblar. Incluso cuando sus ojos se cierran en una expresión rendida.

Luego reconoce el familiar pulso de la magia de Loki, íntimo a lo largo de su piel y sutil bajo el resplandor creciente del hechizo inhibidor. Esa unión es como una fuerza contundente, hábilmente trabajada pero obvia y resplandeciente. El conjuro de Loki es elegante y sutil, casi imperceptible exceptuando que está tan cerca de él que ya conoce exactamente lo que busca.

Reconoce el instante en el que los hechizos se encuentran y entrelazan como una oleada, y luego una reacción tan potente que lo hace jadear en voz alta.

El temblor comienza y Thor sabe que es tiempo. Los pilares más cercanos retumban amenazadoramente, luego las paredes más lejos, luego el suelo. Los ojos de los hechiceros se abren al unísono. Odín se pone de pie cuando él agarra a Loki por el codo y empuja a su hermano tras él.

No habla; no necesita un encantamiento. Solo requiere la reserva de poder en su interior y la combinación de la fuerza de Mjolnir con la suya. Alcanza el nudo irregular donde los hechizos se han mezclado y terminado mal. Lo agarra por puro instinto, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar pero sí _sentir_ , mientras Mjolnir brilla y truena en su mano y su piel cruje con una fuerza creciente y devastadora.

Un pilar se derrumba cerca de la pared este, luego un segundo y hay un ruido cacofónico cuando la partes del techo se derrumban y se rompen en pedazos. El suelo en sí ha comenzado a fracturarse, haciendo difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero Thor continua en su enfoque. Lanza lejos todo lo desordenado de las magias vinculantes, desgarrándolo con toda la intensidad que puede soportar.

Lentamente, aunque la destrucción física ha ido demasiado lejos para detenerse por completo, los temblores cesan. La magia por fin se desenreda bajo su toque; y más cerca que los gritos de los ciudadanos asustados, Thor puede escuchar a los brujos gritando. Ninguno de ellos se resiste mientras rompe el hechizo en pedazos.

Ahora que la magia de Loki no está atrapada en los contornos del hechizo vinculante, Thor no puede sentirlo. No puede sentir nada más allá de la ola ardiente de poder cuando todo se derrumba y la sala del trono se queda en silencio.

Thor se da cuenta tardíamente de que está de rodillas. Sus ojos están cerrados y cuando los abre, está en medio de un círculo de piso carbonizado. El humo todavía se levanta a regañadientes de la piedra. Mjolnir canta la victoria en su mano y Thor sonríe a pesar del repentino cansancio apresándolo. Siente miles de ojos sobre él, pero sus pensamientos solo le pertenecen a su hermano, y se levanta rápidamente, dándose la vuelta en su búsqueda.

Loki ya no está.

Las cadenas de oro y las esposas se encuentran despreocupadamente desechas, medio cubiertas por escombros de piedra y metal. Hay sangre en el suelo, un pequeño charco y la huella de una mano carmesí al lado. Suficiente sangre para provocar un miedo desgarrador en su pecho. Loki sangró, cayó y él no estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Tiene ligeros momentos para sentir la culpa del fracaso antes de que el agotamiento se precipite a su alrededor y todo se desvanezca.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya llegamos al último, no puedo creerlo. Gracias una vez más a la autora por dejarme hacer esto y disfrutar este viaje con ustedes~~~

 

Despierta en una cama suave que no es la suya con un amanecer escondido por las cortinas transparentes.

La sala de curación, observa con alivio e inquietud a la vez. Deja que sus ojos sigan el techo dorado, las paredes lizas y los candelabros trenzados. Parpadea con sorpresa cuando ve la figura sombría de pie al final de su cama.

“Padre,” dice Thor, sentándose abruptamente. Su brazo izquierdo protesta ante el esfuerzo y mira hacia abajo para descubrir que fue eficazmente vendado. Sin embargo la sangre se ha filtrado y empapado el material, y él parpadea en confusión. No recuerda haber conseguido tal herida.

“Supongo que no estabas muy consciente de tus alrededores cuando el techo comenzó a caer,” observa Odín.

Thor conoce ese tono de voz. Sabe que es un mal presagio. Sabe que está en muchos problemas si su padre se dirige a él con aquella frialdad calculada, y no con el calor de un progenitor preocupado. Él sabe que debería sentir algo parecido al miedo, o vergüenza, como mínimo, como siempre ha hecho en el pasado al enfrentarse a tal tono.

Pero Thor es distraído a causa de otras preocupaciones.

“¿Dónde está Loki?” pregunta. La sala de curación está vacía a excepción de Odín y él mismo. “Padre, por favor. ¿Él está bien?”

La expresión del otro se suaviza ligeramente y da un paso adelante.

“No puedo saber si Loki está bien si no lo encuentro.”

“Escapó,” Thor piensa en voz alta, sintiéndose tonto de repente. Por supuesto que su hermano escapó. ¿Qué más podrían significar esas esposas vacías?

Odín se sienta al final de la cama de su hijo y dice, “Exactamente. Tenía la esperanza de que supieras a dónde planeaba ir, ya que lo ayudaste a hacerlo.”

“No sé a dónde fue,” le confiesa él. “Nunca confió en mí. Pero padre, no pretendía ayudarlo a escapar. Lo juro.”

“Entonces creo que tienes una historia bastante extraña que contarme,” le dice Odín, la última parte de su frialdad deshaciéndose en sus palabras. “Tal vez explicaría cómo mi hijo mayor, quien nunca ha tenido paciencia para la magia, consiguió deshacer el trabajo de seis poderosos hechiceros.”

“Sí,” dice Thor. “Eso y más.”

 

La explicación de Thor es extraña, con la falta de elocuencia que Loki desprendería si fuera él quien contara la historia. Tropieza con el índice de paso del tiempo y se da cuenta de que no sabe cuánto estuvieron encerrados. ¿Cuántas veces experimentaron este día? Honestamente, no tiene idea.

Teme que su historia parezca inverosímil, pero es incluso peor de lo que espera. Entre más avanza su narración, más absurdo comienza a sonar. No puede mirar a su padre mientras explica, porque ante la primera insinuación de incredulidad, Thor sabe que su propia confianza fallará. Necesita sacar las palabras antes de convencerse a sí mismo que nada de eso fue real.

Aunque por supuesto que lo fue. Puede sentir el zumbido de la magia —durmiendo bajo su piel, pero tangible e innegable.

No trata de proteger a Loki en el recuento de todo lo que sucedió. Incluso si deseara desmeritar la culpa de su hermano al crear los bucles, no podría dejar de lado la causa y la solución sin que el resto de la historia tuviera sentido. Y hay poca lógica sobre esta historia.

Casi no deja nada fuera de su narración. Habla con franqueza y tan claramente como puede, todos los aspectos del tiempo en que Loki y él pasaron atrapados, todos excepto uno. No confiesa que lo consumió dos veces como ningún hermano debería hacerlo con su misma sangre. Incluso sin mirar a su padre a los ojos, Thor no es lo suficientemente valiente para colocar sus trasgresiones en palabras.

El silencio permanece titubeante en el aire cuando termina su relato. Se pregunta si su Odín dudará de sus palabras; ciertamente son imposibles. Pero cuando al final levanta su mirada, no encuentra nada de la incredulidad que temía en la expresión del otro. Sorpresa, sí. Y una agotada tristeza. Y, curiosamente, un orgullo que él debe estar imaginando.

“Pensaste que no te creería,” observa su padre, mirándolo con una firmeza que le ayuda a controlar los nervios.

“Temía que mi historia fuera demasiado estrafalaria. Y aunque no era mi intención, ayudé a Loki a evitar su castigo.”

“Es tu hermano,” responde Odín simplemente.

Cuando él se levanta para irse, Thor no puede abstenerse de hacer una pregunta más.

“¿Lo buscarás?”

“Debo hacerlo,” responde el otro. “Aunque tal vez no tenga sentido. Loki ya habrá dejado Asgard para este instante.”

Por supuesto que lo hará, concuerda él en silencio. Aquí no hay nada por lo que deba quedarse.

 

Esa noche Loki se desliza como las sombras dentro de su habitación. Es tan sigiloso que, a pesar de los nuevos sentidos de Thor, éste solo se da cuenta de su presencia cuando escucha un ruido sordo: el sonido del abrigo pesado de su hermano cuando cae al suelo junto a su cama.

Él no está ni cerca de dormido, a pesar de su oposición al reposo, y observa a su hermano con vívida sorpresa. Loki se ve teñido de azul por la luz de la luna, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo si tan solo levantara la mano.

Había asumido que su hermano ya no estaba allí.

Thor se sienta lentamente, observando a Loki con cautela, no por miedo, sino por la preocupación de que si hace algún movimiento repentino, el otro simplemente desaparecerá. Su hermano luce espectralmente delgado a la luz de la luna, vestido en telas trasparentes y sombras. Él se pregunta por un momento si sí está aquí realmente.

Pero para sus nuevos sentidos adquiridos, Loki se siente demasiado sustancial como para ser una ilusión. Sin embargo, ahora no confía en sí mismo lo suficiente para percibirlo con claridad. Quiere con tanto desespero que esté aquí que tal vez todo es una mentira.

Loki lo mira con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, los brazos a sus costados; la imagen viva de paciencia.

“¿Estás herido?” Thor pregunta al final. Está desnudo bajo la delgada sabana, pero su propio estado de desnudez no le molesta. Loki solo le mira el rostro, prestando poca atención a cualquier otra cosa.

“Lo estaba,” responde su hermano. “Pero ya estoy suficientemente bien. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?”

Thor mira hacia abajo, hacia su brazo. El vendaje se ha ido y su piel es lisa y suave.

“Estoy bien,” responde él. Vuelve su mirada al otro. “¿Por qué estás aquí? Debes saber que padre tiene a todo un ejército buscándote. Ya deberías estar lejos de Asgard.”

“Y aun así,” responde Loki con una mueca burlona e infeliz, “aquí estoy.”

Thor le advertiría sobre tener más cautela, pero su réplica se convierte en ceniza cuando su hermano se arrodilla sobre la cama —cuando se acerca y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él en un movimiento elegante. Él jadea ante el repentino peso en su regazo, y ahora sí es consciente de su desnudez. También está confundido y sobresaltado, ¿se le es permitido tocar, siquiera?

Loki es calor y tentación contra sus muslos. La delgada tela de sus prendas y sabana apenas cubriéndole las caderas es lo único que separa sus cuerpos. Cuando su hermano le toma el rostro entre manos, Thor no se atreve a respirar.

“Considera esto, entonces,” murmura Loki, y está tan cerca que él puede sentir el aliento en sus labios. “Si el Padre de Todo es lo suficientemente tonto como para buscarme en Asgard, entonces he escogido el escondite perfecto.” La frente de Thor se arruga en confusión y los ojos de su hermano brillan divertidos a su costa. Los dedos se aprietan casi dolorosamente y se inclina tan cerca que sus labios se rozan al hablar. “¿Quién en Asgard pensaría buscarme en tu cama?”

Thor se estremece y sus brazos se mueven sin su permiso, enredándose en la cintura de Loki y arrastrándolo contra su pecho. La excitación surge a través de él, endureciendo su miembro en el espacio caliente en medio de los muslos de su hermano. Loki debe sentirlo, pero no da señales de hacerlo.

Respira el aire compartido, siente la cálida risa contra sus labios mientras el otro niega con la cabeza.

“Y admiré mucho tu autocontrol,” continua el otro secamente. “No me había dado cuenta de que era un recurso tan limitado.”

“¿Por qué viniste aquí?” susurra Thor, aferrándose a Loki como una súplica, como una oración apenas coherente.

“¿Quieres que me vaya?”

“ _No,_ ” gruñe él, atemorizado ante la ferocidad de su negación. Loki no puede irse ahora. Todo su ser se rebelaría ante la idea. Lo necesita _aquí._ Lo necesita—

Thor acalla ese pensamiento violentamente antes de que haga algo tan estúpido como seguirlo.

Pero ahora Loki lo está mirando con una reflexión cálida. Sus ojos se oscurecen con fuego, y si Thor no lo conociera mejor diría que se ve impresionado. Impresionado de qué, no tiene idea.

“Tal vez no tan limitado después de todo,” murmura Loki.

Luego su boca está sobre la de Thor. Un beso. Una invitación, una burla, una tentación entrometida. No tiene idea de cuál de esas cosas pretende su hermano, y no puede importarle. Ya se está inclinando hacia adelante, la desesperación contrayéndose fuerte en su pecho. Enrosca una mano en la nuca del otro, sus dedos jugando con los cabellos de su hermano mientras su lengua profundiza.

Thor gime en la boca de Loki y su mano libre se aprieta sin dejar marcas en la cadera. Tira de él con fuerza sobre toda la extensión de su excitación —desesperado por más que una simple fricción— mientras los muslos de su hermano se aprietan contra sus caderas.

Loki se empuja contra su pecho, y de repente él está de espaldas. Aplasta a su hermano contra sí, cambiando su agarre del cuello hacia el cráneo, maniobrándolo para que el beso continúe sin interrupciones. Loki sabe a plata y sombras, y las caderas de Thor tiemblan, empujando a su hermano encima de él. Loki mueve las suyas de una forma deliberada, calculando para frotarse contra el calor de su pene y llevarlo a nuevos límites de desesperación.

Thor gruñe contra la lengua de su hermano, que se ha movido para enredarse con la suya. Retrocede un poco y le muerde el labio inferior, luego reclama otro beso profundo. El latido de su corazón es una cacofonía en sus venas.

Incluso los asgardianos tienen que respirar eventualmente, y Thor libera la boca de Loki con reticencia. Sus pechos suben y bajan arrítmicamente, y Thor esfuerza su agarre en el cabello de Loki. Utiliza la posición para hacer que su hermano arquee el cuello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta. Entonces desciende sobre su piel pálida con una boca ansiosa, besos ásperos, los dientes dejando marcas deliberadas con fervor. El día no reiniciará sobre ellos en esta ocasión. Si Loki todavía sigue aquí la mañana que viene, Thor podrá ver por sí mismo la evidencia de ello en la garganta de su hermano. El pensamiento envía una emoción vertiginosa a lo largo de su piel, y muerde con más fuerza, provocando un jadeo de sobresalto.

“Un animal,” ronronea el otro. Su voz es burlona y un poco cruel a pesar del timbre sin aliento de sus palabras. Luego una de sus manos va más abajo, deslizándose entre sus cuerpos, y lo busca a través de la delgada sabana.

Thor maldice, sus sentidos inundándose con el toque de su hermano, con su cálido aroma, con todas las formas en las que él anhela tocarlo y llenarlo. Se arquea, frotándose sin pensar contra la palma del otro, y casi lo derriba.

No tiene un plan a medida que avanza, moviendo a su hermano y arrojándolo contra su espalda. Thor lo sigue y aterrizan torpemente, enredados en la dirección equivocada a través de la cama junto a la sabana. Loki lo mira con sorpresa por un momento y luego se ríe. Es la risa más genuina que le ha escuchado a su hermano en años. Lucha contra el repentino impulso de inclinarse y saborear la diversión directamente de sus labios.

“Por las Nornas, no tienes remedio,” murmura Loki. Se maniobra hábilmente debajo de Thor, logrando de alguna forma librarlos a ambos de los confines retorcidos de la sabana, rozándolo a él mucho más de lo necesario en el proceso.

Es entonces que están libres y Thor desciende sobre su hermano con manos codiciosas y besos hambrientos, colocando su cuerpo entre los muslos del otro como si fuera una posición que le pertenece solo a él.

Sus dedos se aprietan al borde de la túnica de su hermano y atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja brevemente entre sus dientes.

“Quítate estas prendas,” la voz de Thor es áspera y ronca en su pecho. “O yo las quitaré por ti.” No se molesta en darle voz a la implicación de que si _él s_ e las quita no volverán a servir jamás.

Pero en lugar de obedecer, Loki se retuerce, moviendo la cabeza para encontrarse con su boca y renovar su caluroso beso. Separa los labios a modo de invitación y deja salir un zumbido bajo y satisfecho cuando la lengua de Thor pasa de ellos. Dobla las rodillas para sujetarlas en las caderas del otro y se arquea enloquecedora y gloriosamente contra sí.

El cerebro de Thor es un caos de deseo y pasión mientras se agacha, su erección libre frotándose contra su hermano. Hay un sonido rasposo en el aire, elegante e íntimo, y le toma un momento darse cuenta de que se trata de la ropa de Loki rasgándose en sus manos.

Éste le sonríe con una victoria sombría en los ojos y Thot le devuelve la mirada, congelado por la vista del cuerpo desnudo rendido a él. La piel de Loki, siempre pálida, luce irreal a la luz de la luna. El pene tan duro como el suyo es una línea firme y enrojecida que se curva contra su pálido estómago. Su pecho sube y baja en jadeos, y Thor se pregunta si su hermano siempre fue tan sorprendentemente delgado.

Son las consecuencias, piensa. Intenta leer la expresión de Loki, buscando en sus ojos cualquier indicio de lo que realmente quiere. No encuentra nada que pueda descifrar, aunque hay suficiente calor en su mirada.

Complacería a su hermano si es que supiera cómo. Le daría satisfacción antes de buscar su propio placer en el calor apretado y prohibido de su cuerpo.

“¿Por qué vacilas?” pregunta Loki, frunciendo el ceño. “¿No es esto lo que quieres?”

Sí, piensa él. Esto y mucho más. Quiere sentirlo partirse bajo sus manos. Quiere reclamarlo tan profundamente que su hermano jamás olvidará que le ha pertenecido a él. Quiere, más que nada, follarlo y tener la certeza de que se quedará una vez que salga el sol (un nuevo sol).

Ha aprendido que no puede tener todo lo que desea.

“Me dijiste que era tu primera vez,” dice Thor, aunque su pulso se agolpa debajo de su piel y cada instinto animal lo impulsa a empujarse hacia adelante y buscar el alivio del hambre en auge que siente en su sangre.

Los ojos de Loki se estrechan y una tensión le cubre los hombros. Se mueve minuciosamente, y en caso de que eso signifique evasión, él le agarra las muñecas y las sujeta contra el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza.

“Dijiste—” continua él, tragando en seco en un intento de afirmar la voz. “Dijiste que nadie más te había tomado así. ¿Fue verdad?”

“Por supuesto que fue verdad,” la expresión de su hermano se oscurece y él recuerda que se trató de algo que ni siquiera quería decir en primer lugar.

“¿Te lastimé?”

Ahora es sorpresa lo que recorre las facciones del otro, ensanchándole los ojos y obstruyendo el resto. Lo mira como si Thor se hubiera convertido en una fuente enigmática e irreconocible.

“¿Importa?”

Un grito de culpa y tristeza se anuda en su garganta y por un momento no puede responder la pregunta. Se avergüenza de que su excitación no disminuya, pero también está perdido en las palabras. Por supuesto que importa. ¿Cómo pude dudar de eso sobre todas las cosas?

Al final Thor consigue responder, “Importa mucho.” Y luego, cuando el otro no dice nada, sigue, “Hermano, por favor. Dime. ¿Te hice daño?”

Loki se queda en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

“Sí,” dice al fin y los dedos de Thor se aprietan reflexivamente alrededor de sus muñecas. “Aunque no tiene importancia,” añade con un tono despectivo, “considerando la naturaleza de la trampa.” Se refiere a la constante repetición de los días y los eventos. Habla por la forma en la que ambos sufrieron innumerables daños físicos solo para encontrar una forma de deshacer cada mismo/nuevo amanecer.

Él no intenta discutir. Sabe que su hermano jamás admitirá que borrar los hechos no cambia las consecuencias de los mismos.

“¿Y ahora?” pregunta ignorando lo demás. Porque si toma a Loki como lo hizo antes, con la misma fuerza bruta, no habrá un reinicio conveniente. El daño persistirá, ya sea que el otro se quede o no, y su limitada experiencia no le ofrece pistas sobre cómo hacer esto agradable para ambos.

Su hermano lo mira como si la pregunta le hubiera penetrado el cerebro. Lo mira con un silencio obstinado que se intensifica con cada segundo que pasa.

Entonces, finalmente, hace un movimiento simple. Gira la muñeca, se suelta y envuelve la mano con dedos fuertes sobre la suya. Lo guía con firmeza, acercando la mano a sus labios y luego —Thor ahoga un jadeo, excitación y sorpresa mezclados— desliza dos de los dedos de Thor en su boca.

Las mejilla de su hermano succionan y su lengua le traza los dígitos, lamiéndolos, ofreciendo una sensación enloquecedora que le hace querer poner esa boca a otros usos.

Luego Loki tira de su mano y sus dedos se liberan del calor húmedo. Él no pregunta qué hacer. Ve un objetivo en los ojos de su hermano y éste guía una vez más su mano, ahora hacia abajo, y más abajo, en medio de sus cuerpos —entre sus muslos— hasta llegar al apretado anillo de músculos que tanto desea él.

“Así,” suspira, moviendo las caderas, y él entiende. Presiona dos dedos en el interior.

Loki jadea cuando sus dedos entran en él. Cierra los ojos y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, arqueando la garganta, respirando aire que no le llega del todo. La erección de Thor palpita con entusiasmo ante la vista y saca los dedos solo para empujarlos más profundo después. Su piel se calienta con deseo y su propia respiración se estropea.

Quiere presionar más profundo, pero no puede; no hay más espacio. Su mano está a ras con el cuerpo moviéndose. Quiere arrastrar al otro con fuerza contra sí, llenarlo y follarlo; quiere derramar su semen tan profundo que Loki lo recodará no importa qué tan lejos corra.

Thor atrapa su propio labio inferior entre sus dientes y hace a un lado esos pensamientos. En su lugar se enfoca en la línea elegante de su hermano, la forma en la que gruñe y se arquea más alto cuando él dobla ambos dedos dentro de él —la forma en la que abre la boca, como un grito que no encuentra voz, cuando él retuerce y golpea en el lugar indicado.

“Suficiente.” Loki se estremece al final, agarrándole la muñeca y empujando. “Es _suficiente._ ”

“¿Qué necesitas?” pregunta él, retirando sus dedos ante el pedido del otro.

“ _Más,_ ” gruñe y él entiende.

Entra en su hermano rápidamente, aplastando sus bocas juntas y tragándose el jadeo de sus labios. Aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca que aún sujeta y deja que todo su cuerpo cubra al otro mientras sus caderas se empujan hacia adelante, llenándolo con la longitud de su enorme miembro.

“ _Muévete,_ ” vuelve a gruñir contra sus labios y él obedece de inmediato. El cuerpo de Loki se empuja bajo sus estocadas. El musculo apretado accede a regañadientes ante el constante vaivén de su pene, y gime contra la garganta de su hermano, sin coordinación suficiente para besos.

Le libera la muñeca y enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Con un empuje enérgico, impulsa una reclamación de por vida en el cuerpo bajo él. Los mantendría aquí por siempre si pudiera. Estaría dispuesto a vivir _este_ momento en una repetición infinita si eso significa jamás retirar las manos de Loki.

 

En los momentos silenciosos que siguieron, cuando Loki se recuesta en sus brazos y Thor no se atreve a hablar, se pregunta con cautela qué pasará ahora.

“Me preguntaste por qué vine,” dice su hermano, la voz resonando fuertemente en medio del eco tranquilo. “La verdad es que no lo sé.”

“Me alegro de que lo hicieras.” Thor lo aprieta en sus brazos, aplastándolo contra él.

“No puedo quedarme.”

Él no responde a eso. No puede pensar en ello y mucho menos intentar hablar al respecto. Sabe que no puede pedirle al otro que se quede a su lado; no puede quedarse en Asgard sin enfrentar la justicia. Puede que sea lo que merece, pero él ya no soporta ser parte de ello.

Las alternativas extremistas también son impensables. No puede irse con Loki. No puede seguirlo a donde sea que piense ir. Tiene responsabilidades que lo obligan a permanecer en Asgard y en la Tierra.

“No quiero pelear contigo,” dice él al final. “Somos hermanos.”

El otro se ríe y es un sonido oscuro, afilado y hermoso. Su hermano se ríe y él siente la fuerza de ello en su pecho.

“¿Solo hermanos? No, Thor, somos mucho más que eso.”

“Entonces prométeme algo,” roza la mejilla pálida con suavidad, luego desliza un dedo debajo de la barbilla y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos. “Prométeme que lo que sea que pase, no nos enfrentaremos de nuevo en batalla.”

Loki lo observa y él cree ver un arrepentimiento genuino en las sombras de sus ojos. Sabe cuál será la respuesta antes de que el otro abra la boca.

“Esa es una promesa que no puedo hacer.”

Por supuesto que no. Ya no es tan ingenuo como para creerlo, incluso si su hermano estuviera dispuesto a decírselo.

“¿Te quedarás hasta la mañana, entonces?” pregunta él. “¿Me dejarás decir adiós al menos?”

“Duerme, Thor,” murmura Loki, estirándose para presionar un suave beso en su boca.

Él no quiere dormir, pero los sueños lo llaman de todas formas. Sueños de Loki y de la Tierra. Sueños de Asgard cayéndose en pedazos cuando el sol se oculta.

Cuando se despierta su hermano se ha ido. Él se acurruca sobre un costado, invadiendo el espacio donde el otro debería estar y deseando que su corazón se tranquilice.


End file.
